Why
by Stangchica2003
Summary: After a long time here is Chapter 17. Hope you all enjoy.
1. What else can i screw up?

_**I don't own anything. I may make up some character's, places and things but don't own anything else.**_

_**I don't know where I am going with this and will need to see how well it is accepted before I go on.**_

Now with that said lets see what I can do 

Ring, ring, ring

"Hello?" B'ellanna answered her phone from her place next to the DT team.

"Where are you?" Annie asked her sister.

"Where are we always at on a Friday night?" Bella asked a little annoyed.

"You need to get your crew out of there quietly, there are cops coming your way." Annie stated. "I have to go. Get out of there quietly."

"Thanks Annie. I really appreciate you doing this for the team and me. See you tonight." Bella said as she got off the phone with her sister and made her way over to where Dom just won his race.

"Hey baby! What's up?" Dom asked at seeing Bella coming his way.

She hugged some while whispering in his ear. "We have to get out of here quietly. Annie just called and said that the cops are onto us and are coming out here quietly so Leon wont pick anything up on the scanners."

"Let Hector and Edwin know and then meet me by your car." Dom said while kissing her on the check.

Bella made her way over to let Hector and Edwin know and then they all left. There was no party that night.

(At the house)

"Daddy, finally your home. Aunt Mia was getting boring." Tony said proudly while jumping into his father's arms.

"That's no, way to talk about your Aunt. She is kind enough to watch you and then you talk about her like that. That's now happening. Go tell her your sorry and then go to bed. I'll be up in a few minutes." Dom yelled at Tony clearly seeing Letty in his 6-year-old son.

Tony left the living room with silent tears running down his checks, he tried so hard to be a little man for his dad and was always upsetting him in some way. He went into the kitchen where his Aunt Mia and Uncle Brian were talking. He apologized and then went up to his room knowing not to upset his dad anymore.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh on him? He's just trying to get some of your attention." Bella said watching this whole scene take place.

"Don't tell me how to raise my son." Dom stated evenly making Bella flinch.

"Fine, Try taking care of him then. I'm going to bed." Bella stated coldly as she walked up the stairs almost wanting to cry from Dom always pointing out that Tony was his son, she only helped raise him from the time he was 3 months old.

"Shit. God I'm an ass." Dom said out loud as he took off for the stairs to speak with his son. He knows Bella was unreachable now, but he was going to try with her too.

As Dom walked into his sons room, he saw him sitting on his bed crying. Once, Tony noticed his father there he wiped his eyes, laied down and face the wall acting like his father wasn't there.

"Hey, Little man how was your night?" Dom asked trying to get him to open up.

"Fine." Tony stated plainly.

"Hey look at me." Dom said while rolling over his son to see the silent tears still going down his face.

"Why? I don't do anything right for you. You never take me with you on race night, and you treat Bella mean." Tony said now looking at the ceiling.

"First of all, the races are dangerous, second of all, you do things right. I am very proud of you. I'm sorry for snapping at you. You just need to know that wasn't right how you said that about your Aunt." Dom said softly.

"The races are dangerous? Then why does Uncle Brian take BJ? And why does Uncle Leon take Leo? You just don't want to deal with me. Bella would watch me if you were to busy its not like she doesn't now anyway. And what about the way you treat Bella. I see it dad. I'm not stupid I see her cry all the time from you. She takes care of me more than you do but yet you tell her not to tell you how to take care of me. I hear all the fights." Tony said now scowling at his father with the famous Torreto scowl.

"Fine you want to go to a race I'll take you but you will have to stay with me all the time and when I race you have to stay with one of the team, no wandering and no getting into trouble. As for Bella and I we are having some problems right now. There is nothing that you need to worry about. Just behave like you know I expect you to and then everything will be ok." Dom stated. "Now get some sleep you have a soccer game tomorrow." Dom then kissed him on the check and covered him up. They exchanged I love you's and Dom went into see about talking with Bella.

Bella was lying on her bed refusing to cry she had shed enough tears for him this week. If it not one thing it was another with him. She didn't clean right, didn't make something right, didn't fix a car right, didn't do the books right, didn't stock something at the store right, was to flirty with the customers even though girls could hang off of him and if she said anything they would be in a big argument. She could feel him looking at her and decided it was do or die time.

"Do you still think about Letty?" Bella asked harshly in a whisper while not turning to look at him.

"Yes, Everyday, every time I see Tony, every time I have to deal with his attitudes." Dom said honestly while sitting on the chair in the corner in the room.

"Do you still love her? Wish she were here to help raise your son? Wish she was here to make everything right?" Bella asked just as harsh as her last question.

"Yes and no. I wish she would want to take an interest in her son's life. I wish she could see him grow, but there is no comparing you to here. You guys are two different people." Dom said just as honestly and calm as before.

"They why do you compare. Letty does this better, why cant you see that I have my own way and if you cant get over Letty's way being better then you need to go and find her." Bella stated harsher than before as she got up and glared at him. She left the room. Went to check on Tony, seeing he was asleep, she kissed his forehead.

"I love you hijo(son). I promise I will always be here for you." She whispered to him then left the room almost running into Dominic.

She glared at him for scaring her and getting in her way.

"Sorry." Dom said holding his hands up in defense.

Bella went downstairs slipped on her sandals that she always keeps by the door and they grabbed her car keys and left. She had an overnight bag in her car and would stay with her sister. While she was pulling away she could see the figure of Dom standing in the living room window.

"Hey big bro what's going on? Where did Bella go?" Mia asked coming into the living room after hearing the door shut.

"I fucked up again Mia. I am always comparing her to Letty and telling her not to tell me how to raise my son when she is the one raising my son. I guess she would stay at her sister's house, which is just great, she really doesn't like me I can only tell what shell think now.

With that Mia hugged Dom and went up to bed while Dom sat on the couch thinking.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Tony screamed when he woke up from a night mere.

Dom ran up the stairs to see what was wrong.

"Tony I'm here little man what's wrong?" Dom asked.

"I want Bella." Tony stated crawling away from his dad.

"She's not here baby. What's wrong?" Dom asked trying to calm his son.

"No I want Bella get her here now dad." Tony cried.

"Shit" Dom ran out of the room and into his room to get his cell. Calling Bella he started whispering. "Please answer, Bella Please."

The answering machine picked up.

"Bella this is dom. I know we need to work some things out but I need you to come home Tony needs you I can calm him down, he started screaming for you and now he wont let anyone tough him, he just keeps screaming for you. Please Bella for him. I'll leave if I have to please at least call back and see if you can get him to calm down." Dom pleaded with her answering machine.

(In Bella's car)

"Stupid phone." Bella said as she heard it ringing. Seeing it was Dom's cell she decided to just let it ring.

Beep beep, Beep beep.

"Wonder what he had to say?" Bella asked her self out loud.

She picked up the phone listened to her message and the franticness of Dom's voice and Tony screaming in the background and turned around to head back home.

Once she got inside she could still here his screaming at Dom to leave him alone and that he wanted her. She ran up the stairs and into his room.

"Hijo, calma(calm) abajo(Down). I'm here." Bella said taking the screaming child into her arms. She whispered some more calming things to him in Spanish and he almost immediately calmed down once he was calm he fell asleep.

"I'll stay in here with him tonight. This isn't over Dominic." Bella stated looking him in the eyes.

"since when does he known Spanish?" Dom asked softly

"Since I have been talking to him in it since he was 1." Bella stated void of emotion. "Good night Dominic, I'm going to bed." With that she adjusted Tony so he was laying on the bed and she wraped her arm around him facing away from Dom closing her eyes as sleep over came her.

Dom sat there watching them together. His heart was broken that he couldn't calm his son and that one of the only things good in his life was pissed to all hell with him.


	2. Breakfast gone bad and good

Disclaimer is always the same. I'm sure you can tell who is mine and who isn't.

**Cruel-Capricorn- Thanks for the review, **Tony is 6, BJ is 5, Leo is 4, the adults are all in the age range of 22-26.

**LadyLynnx – Thanks for the review, **encouragement always help me writer.

**Princess Herminone – Thanks for the review, **I'm still not sure what's going to happen next. Bella gets revenge and a big fight is bound to happen. Never know with me writing.

**Bookworm1990 – Thanks for the review, **I use to write in a different area and the stories never got replies the way I wanted so I quit so I'm trying now. Hope this one goes over better. Bella has raised Tony since he was 3 months old. Of course Dom has been there and being the man he is he has take most of the credit. However, Bella can't completely take over, because Tony is Lettys.

Tony awoke to find Bella still in his room. He also noticed his dad sleeping up against the door of his closet. How much he wished they would be happy together. He decided to wake Bella cause he was hungry and didn't want to get yelled at for making a mess of the kitchen like last week.

**Flash back**

Tony woke to find his dad and Bella actually sleeping in the same bed for once in like 3 weeks. He decided not to wake them and went to make him some cereal. He went into the kitchen and pulled a chair up to the counter and climbed up. He got him self a bowl, walked on the counter to get the cereal and then climbed down. While getting down he dropped the box of cereal and half of it spilled everywhere on the floor, he tried to clean it up but instead he just crushed it more. Deciding to eat and then go wake up uncle Vince to help him clean up he got out the milk. Setting it on the table and then getting onto his chair he opened the milk, it was a new gallon so it was heavy. He knew he shouldn't have done it him self but decided to anyways. After taking off the cap he tried to pour it into his bowl, dropping the milk it too went everywhere on the floor. The whole gallon dumped before he could get down and get it. By this time he knew he was in for some trouble. He went up stairs to get Bella knowing she would help him and not yell like his daddy. While trying to wake up Bella, he woke his dad too.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Dom asked his son. Before he could answer they heard Vince yelling from downstairs.

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?" Vince screamed looking at the kitchen.

Dom and Bella made their way downstairs to walk into the mess waiting them.

"Damn" Was all Bella could say seeing Tony scared look.

"Do you know what happened in here?" Bella asked Tony getting eye level with him. She could always tell if he was lying or not by looking into his eyes.

"I tried to get breakfast and let you to sleep." Was his scared whisper of a reply.

"Tony! You know better then this. Why didn't you wake someone? HUH?" Dom yelled at him pissed at the mess now needing to be cleaned up. "Go to your room. No T.V. or anything. And we are not going to the park today."

With that Tony ran to his room quickly shutting his door so no one could see him cry.

"What in the hell was that for? HE was trying to let us sleep. Not like your going to be cleaning it. Go apologize to him." Bella yelled at Dom.

"Don't tell me how to raise my son. I'll stay home with him so you don't baby him." Dom stated plainly.

"In case you forgot he still his a baby. He still needs your love and the security of knowing he can make mistakes and you'll still love him. That was harsh. You want to stay home with him then I'm going to stay home too." Bella stated staring Dom down daring him to argue with he.

"No you wont one of us has to be at the garage, and I'm staying home and that's final." Dom stated calmly before going upstairs so there could be no more debate.

**End Flashback**

"Bella! Bella!" Tony whispered while shaking her.

"Yeah Hijo, you ok?" Bella asked kind of nervous.

"Yeah. Sorry to wake you but I'm hungry." Tony stated quietly.

"No problem lets go get some food. You know I can always eat." Bella stated while sitting up seeing Dom sleeping against the closet door. She motioned for Tony to meet him down stairs.

"Dom." Bella half yelled while shaking him.

"I'm up what the hell?" Dom asked still half asleep until he realized who was waking him. He reached out and pulled her into a tight kiss, Once done he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry I'm such and ass. You are the one that has raised him, It broke my heart last night when he wouldn't let me touch him last night and look he even speaks Spanish and I didn't know. What type of a father am I?" Dom half stated and half asked.

"One that wants the best for his son, that is why you have me here after all isn't it?" Bella half asked half stated. "I'm making some breakfast then sending Tony to go play with BJ, We can talk then .K?"

"You mean my sorry isn't good enough to get me out of the dog house?" Dom asked with a fake hurt expression. Then turned it into a smirk.

"Why do I have to be so weak to you? There is more than this that we have to talk about. Tony asked me the other day about his mom and since she want here if he could call me mom." Bella said softly looking at him.

"What did you tell him?" Dom asked.

"That we would talk about it later. Now lets get in there before I have a mess to clean up again." Bella said getting up then holding out a hand for Dom to get up.

(In the kitchen)

"Finally, I though you would never come." Tony said, seeing Bella coming in with a smile on her faces.

"Hey I could go back up stairs." Bella stated looking seriouse.

"I was only joking. I'm sorry bella." Tony whispered.

"Hey! What is it that I tell you about speaking your mind and not backing down?" Bella questioned him wanting him to open up like he normally does.

"To be nice but speak the truth always. And don't back down unless it is some think one of you adults are telling me to do so I don't get hurt." Tony stated proudly not realizing his father was standing in the doorway. "Can we have pancakes?"

"How about you ask your dad what he wants." Bella stated hugging him so she could whisper to him. "And tell him you love him and want him to join us."

"Alright." Tony stated as he went to walk out of the room. Stopping dead in his tracks seeing his father right there in the door way. Hoping he wouldn't get into trouble for the way he was joking with Bella. They did it all the time when his dad wasn't around. Bella noticed this and watching quietly.

"Papa, Would you like to have pancakes with me and Bella." Tony asked changing his demeanor.

"Ci mi amor es mama?" Dom asked his son hoping this would loosen him up. (Yes my love is mommy?)

"Ci" was Tony's answer as he ran to his dad telling him he loved him.

What did you guys think? Should I go on? are there any ideas?


	3. Fight, Fight, Fight

You all know the drill. I don't own anything, important at least No one has reviewed yet. I'm going to give it one more try with this chapter. I'm sitting in class writing and thought I would finish this chapter and get it posted. Let me know what you think. I am going to end up stopping this if I have too...

I decided to change the ages. BJ is 8, Leo is 7 and Tony is 6. And I'm sorry this is so long. I ended it there or I would be going for a while.

"Thanks Bella. This is really good." Tony said politely.

"Yes very much so, Thanks for cooking Baby Girl." Dom included.

"Not a problem guys. How about while I clean up this mess, you help Tony get ready for his game." Bella directed at Dom then addressed Tony. "Uncle Brian is taking you today. When you get home we will go get you some new clothes."

"You aren't coming?" Tony asked quietly.

"You knew when we found out about this game that I had to work at the shop." Bella answered him while picking up their plates.

"O.K. I'll meet you upstairs dad." Tony said sadly as he left the room. He hated that his dad never come but hated it worse when Bella couldn't be there.

"Why didn't he ask me to come?" Dom questioned.

"When was the last time you went to anything for him? You even had me go to his parent teacher conference, which by the way he is doing great. They want to move him up to second grade instead of first next year if he is still doing this good." Bella answered while washing the dishes.

"That's going to change. We are both going to the game. Then we can go shopping as a family." Dom said getting up and walking over to her wrapping his arms around her kissing her neck.

"I have to work the shop. It's just me there today, I gave all the guys off for the game and Vince covered for me last weekend." Bella said softly.

"Well ask Vince to cover for you. Other wise we can just not open the shop." Dom said softly kissing her neck again.

"I can't do that to him. He covered last weekend. You go and we can all go out shopping when you guys get back." Bella said while drying her hands, she turned around in his arms to look at him.

"I can't do that to him. He covered last weekend. You go and we can all go out shopping when you guys get back." Bella said while drying her hands, she turned around in his arms to look at him.

"I can't do that to you. I'll ask him to cover my self." Dom said adamantly gazing into her eyes.

"No. Go have a father's day with your son. When was the last time you did that? He would love finally having you to go with him when the fathers and sons go out after the game. He hates going with Brian. He would also love to have your undivided attention, but I am going shopping with you guys." Bella smiled kissing him softly.

"Fine you win. How about you help him get ready, while I get the last of the parts from the RX-7 so, we can take that." Dom said kissing her cheek and then going out side.

Bella went upstairs, told Brain that Dom was taking Tony, and then she got Tony ready explaining his father was taking him.

"Are we taking your car then?" Tony asked

"No, you are going in the RX-7." Bella stated while picking him up swinging him then he chased her down the stairs.

When they got down the stairs Dom was waiting for them.

"We ready to go Hijo?" Dom questioned.

"Yes, Bella do you know where my bag is?" Tony answered his father then looked at Bella.

"In my car, how about you go get in the car and I'll get that." Bella stated while going out side, motioning for Dom to follow her.

"Here is his bag; he has a change of clothes. When they take a break quietly remind him to use the bathroom, don't let him drink too much before you get there, ohh and don't let him have any sports drinks they make him sick." Bella said handing it to him. "Don't let him sit up front no matter how much he protest, and make sure you have him in the safety harness."

"Yes, mommy." Dom played while kissing her check.

"Ohh and one more thing if he does bad don't yell at him. Promise?" Bella questioned.

"Are you trying to tell me my son sucks?" Dom asked playfully.

"No he is actually very good, but if he does bad some times you cant yell at him ok." Bella questioned him making him look her in the eyes.

"Of course. I'll give you a call when we are on our way home. Did you want to go get dinner too?" Dom asked hoping to make it a nice outing with both of them.

"Lets see how things go and then we can talk. Call me if you need anything. I'll make sure he's strapped in properly while I say good bye." Bella stated while walking to Dom's car.

"Hey baby, you all strapped in like I thought you?" Bella asked pushing the drivers side seat forward to check on Tony.

"Yea. Are you sure you cant come?" Tony questioned quietly afraid to spend the whole day by him self with his father.

"I'm sure, But if everything goes good. I should be done when you guys get back and we can go to dinner and they shopping. K?" Bella asked.

"Ok." Tony replied quietly.

"Hey. Look at me." Bella said waiting for him to look at her for she continued.

"What's the matter?" She questioned him.

"I'm not sure how to act. What if I don't play so good, or what if I have an accident?" Tony questioned.

"Your dad is going to be nice. If you don't play so good, you don't play so good. As far as and accident, just don't drink anything till you get there, and use the bathroom on the breaks. And if you have to go let the coach know, you don't always have to play." Bella answered him smiling. "Now have a good time with your dad, act like you would with me. And if there are any problems we can work them out when you get home. I love you and have a good game, sorry I couldn't make it and ill see you soon." With that she gave him a hug and a kiss on the check. She checked his safety harness, she made Dom put them in all the cars once kids were starting to be born, then got out and shut the door.

With that Dom and her said good-bye and she went to the shop. Dom and Tony were on their way to the game.

"I really like your car daddy. I want one like this when I grow up." Tony said quietly from the back seat.

"Thanks, But when you get old enough there will be a better car then this out there. I'm stopping real quick to get a drink did you want anything?" Dom asked pulling into the store he owned.

"Can you just get me water, ohh and an orange juice? Please." Tony asked. "I'll wait here so it's quicker."

"All right I'll be right back." Dom went inside greeted his sister Mia got what he needed and looked for what Tony wants.

"Mia do we have any orange juice?" Dom asked from the drink cooler.

"Umm no that shipment didn't come in. This is the closet thing we have." Mia answered holding up and orange flavored Gatorade.

"All right. Can you please bring the books home with you tonight I'm going to take Tony to his game and they we are going out with Bella tonight." Dom questioned at the door to exit.

"Sure, Have a good game and tell brain to call me if they are eating dinner before they come home." Mia answered.

"Sure." And with that he walked out to the car.

"Here you go buddy. There was no orange juice so I got you this." Dom said handing back the water and Gatorade.

"Thanks, but I cant have the Gatorade." Tony whispered.

"Why not?" Dom questioned a little harsher then he wanted to.

"Cause they make me sick." Tony whispered while shrinking back in his seat.

"Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to sound like I was yelling. Bella told me no sports drinks I wasn't listening." Dom said sadly while thinking when did he turn in to such an ass he didn't know his son got sick from sports drinks and that he was afraid to answer him.

They arrived at the park for the game and immediately he spotted Leon, Brian, BJ and Leo. They got out and after grabbing their stuff went to go stand by them.

"Hey Dom. Didn't expect you here." Leon answered with out thinking.

"Why not? Can't I come see my son play?" Dom asked as he kept an eye on where the kids were all talking.

"Umm. Sure you can. Sorry man I didn't mean it that way." Leon answered trying to get him self out of the hole he was in. Of course it was true no one expected to see him there it was always Bella, but he shouldn't have said anything.

"No problem man I was just messing with you. I decided that I need to get more active in his life and help out more with him." Dom answered knocking fist with Leon. Then turning to Brian. "Mia wants you to call if you guys are going to eat dinner before you get home."

"Alright, thanks." Brian answered as they went to go sit down together.

(The kids conversation)

"Hey guys." Tony said while walking up to his team mates.

"Hey Tony, Who is that guy with you another one of your uncles or one of your slutty moms friends?" Jake, one of the mean kids that always give him crap asked.

"That's my dad." Tony answered proudly, just before he punched Jake as hard as he could in the mouth. This started the 2 kids to roll around hitting each other.

"Uncle Dom!" BJ screamed.

Dom heared BJ scream for him and looked in there direction. All he could see was 2 kids rolling around and the coach struggling to get them apart. Dom ran down there followed by Brian and Leon.

"Tony!" Dom yelled as he got a hold of him. "What in the hell got into you?"

Tony was crying and still trying to fight to get free. Dom apologized for it and then walked away from everyone with Tony. Sitting him down on a pick nick table a little ways away, dom stood with his arms on either side of tony looking at him with anger.

"What in the hell was that about? Answer me" Dom yelled at him.

"You wouldn't understand. Just punish me however your going to and leave me alone. I wish bella was here." Tony said before thinking.

"Well she isn't here. I am and we are going to work this out, you and me not her. Now I'll ask you again. What in the hell was that all about?" Dom half yelled trying to calm himself.

"Nothing." Tony stated coldly.

"Fine have it your way. You will be with me for the next 2 weeks, I will take you to school, pick you up, your done with soccer, you will spend all the time I have to work at the shop sitting in my office doing nothing. Got me?" Dom asked looking into his eyes. "And bella will not get you out of this. I'm your father not her."

"Yes, sir." Tony answered.

With that Dom walked him to his car and strapped him in, then he went back to make sure the other kid was ok and to apologize.

Dom walked up to what he assumed to be the other boys father. He recognized him from the races.

"Jay, Hey I'm sorry about my son. I'm not sure what go into him. Is Jake going to be ok?" Dom asked.

"Yeah until I get him home and he has to deal with me." Jay said calmly.

"Tony is going to hear it pretty good too. Do you know where the coach is?" Dom asked not seeing anyone looking like a coach.

"Over there. If you'll excuse me we are going to get home. See you Friday?" Jay asked.

"Umm yeah I should be there." Dom said knocking fist with him and walking over to the coach.

"Hey, Can I speak with you for a moment?" Dom asked the coach politly.

"Yeah sure." He answered him walking away from the group of parents he was talking with.

"First, I'm Dominic Torreto. Tony's Father. I wanted to apologize to you for his little out burst there and tell you that he isn't going to be returning this season." Dom replied while holding out his hand to shake.

"Eric Torres. Bella's sister Annie's husband. He doesn't have to get kicked off. We require that they have to sit out 2 games and then they can play again. This isn't the first time Jake has started stuff with him." Eric replied.

"Has he fought like this before?" Dom asked. "I know I look like an ass for not being here more, but has this happened before?"

"Yes, normally it doesn't get this bad. Bella can usually stop it with in the first few hits. Go easy on him; I can assure you that this was something Jake started. And please reconsider him playing, he enjoys it and he's good at it." With that Eric walked off to speak for a few other parents before they got the game started.

"BJ, come here please." Dom asked as he walked over to his nephew and a few other kids.

"Sure Uncle D what's up?" BJ asked walking away from his friends.

"What happened there?" Dom asked hoping he wouldn't lye to him.

"Jake asked if you were another uncle or on of his moms Slutty friends." BJ said strongly. "Uncle D if he didn't hit him I would have."

"Are you sure?" Dom asked sternly.

"Yes, ask everyone else there they heard it too." BJ stated.

"Thanks. I'll see you later k." With that Dom walked back over to his car.

'great, what's he going to do now?' Tony asked him self out loud.

Dom opened the door and sat back the seat. He then reached in and up hocked Tony's harness. Once that was done he waited for Tony to get out of the car. Dom then picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Now are you still going to tell me that that was nothing?" Dom asked trying to look all stern.

"He called mom a slut." Tony stated blankly.

"Ok, Honestly I would have done the same thing, however you can be doing that. You are already going to have a tough time in school since you are my son you don't need to follow in my foot steppes. No more fighting unless they hit first. Got me?" Dom stated Fatherly.

"Understand. I know I'm still going to be punished, but can I still play soccer?" Tony asked.

"You have to sit out 2 games and then you can play again. As for being punished I think you have had enough of that." Dom said with a smile on his face.

"Can we stay and watch?" Tony asked.

"Yeah but I need to make a phone call. Go sit with Leon. I'll be there in a minute.

Dom grabbed his phone and called Bella.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Shit" Bella cursed out loud when she heared the phone ringing she hit her head on the hood of the car she was working on.

"DT?" Bella answered.

"Hey beautiful how are things going your way?" Dom asked.

"I have a car that is being a bitch. How is the game going?" Bella asked.

"Yeah about that. Why didn't you ever tell me that Tony gets into fights?" Dom asked trying not to start a fight, but wanting to know.

"Cause I get it dealt with and figure he doesn't need both of us on him about it. Why did he fight with Jake again?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, He asked Tony if I was another Uncle of one of his slutty moms friends." Dom said softly.

"You know Jake is talking about Letty right?" Bella asked.

"I thought he was talking about you. How does he know your no Tony's mom?" Dom asked him self more then her.

"Maybe because Tony calls me Bella and no mommy. Its cute thought when he really wants something or to do something he calls me Mami." Bella said letting her smile be known over the phone. "You didn't hurt him did you?"

Should I go on?


	4. She's Back

As always you guys can tell what I do and don't won.

Thank you to all that reviewed. This is a slow process due to work, school, and home life. Keep tracking with me and let me know what you think and what you could like to see.....

"_Maybe because Tony calls me Bella and no mommy. It's cute thought when he really wants something or to do something he calls me Mami." Bella said letting her smile be known over the phone. "You didn't hurt him did you?"_

"Tony? God, no." Dom asked a little stunned by her question.

"Sorry, Just asking. What are your guys plans?" Bella asked looking at the car she had been working on.

"He wants to stay and watch the game. Then we will just come home. That way we can get cleaned up and dressed to be ready to go. I have reservations for 6:30pm. Will that be enough time for you?" Dom asked hoping she would agree to that.

"Sure, I think I'm going to head home now anyways. This car is almost done anyways." Bella said while finishing the last of the car.

"Alright. I'm going to get over there and watch the game. I'll see you soon. Can you please see if my nice pants and shirt are clean and see what Tony has to wear?" Dom asked walking towards the game.

"Sure. Can I talk to Tony really quickly?" Bella asked.

"Yeah here he is. Tony it's Bella." Dom said handing the phone to Tony.

"Hello?" Tony answered.

"Hey Hijo how are you?" Bella asked while putting the last of the tools away.

"I'm ok. Sitting on the bench for the next two games." Tony said quietly.

"Yeah I heard. You know how I feel about you fighting. Did you hit first?" Bella questioned him in her usual up front honest style.

"Yeah, but he started it." Tony replied while getting up to walk away from everyone for a minute.

"If he didn't hit you first then you started it. What have I told you about that?" Bella asked sternly.

"I'm sorry. I was just mad. I hate when he says stuff about my mom. That's why I want you to be my mom." Tony whispered.

"Hey, I'm as good as you could ever get to a mom right now, even if she was to come back I would still be here for you remember that. What did you want to wear tonight?" Bella asked hoping to change the subject.

"What ever Papi is." Tony replied full of pride.

"Sure. One serious question k?" Bella asked.

"UMM?" Tony questioned back.

"Did your father hit you or hurt you in anyway?" Bella asked with a serious ness that told him she only wanted the truth.

"No, I think he wanted to but he didn't." Tony answered in the same tone.

"Alright. Go have fun with your dad. Let me talk to him once more." Bella said.

"K." Tony said while walking over to where his dad was sitting.

"Mami. I mean Bella wants to talk to you." Tony said handing the phone back to Dom and walking to his seat with his team.

"Yeah?" Dom said putting the phone up to his ear.

"Nice, who ever told you that was a proper way to greet me was wrong." Bella said sternly holding back her smile.

"Sorry Baby Girl. What's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you that Tony asked again about calling me mom. I am all right with it if you are. Talk with him about it. Ok?" Bella stated more then asked.

"Sure. We can all talk about it tonight. I'll see you soon. Love ya." Dom said getting back into the game.

"Love you too..." Bella answered and thy hung up with each other.

"Hello is there anyone here?" Came a female voice filling the garage as Bella stepped out of the office.

"Can I help you?" Bella asked recognizing the woman but deciding to be nice.

"Yes, I'm hear to see Dominic Torreto." Was the woman's reply.

"He isn't here. You know that. What do you want?" Bella asked kind of hostile.

"To know how my son is doing," Letty replied back with the same manor.

"Your son. That's nice. Where were you when he was sick? How about when he was crying because of nightmares? What about when he was in the hospital?" Bella practically yelled.

"He was in the hospital?" Letty asked quietly.

"I left you messages for all 3 times he was in there." Bella said sternly trying to control her anger.

"I didn't get it. I would have been there." Letty said calmly.

"Anyways. You are luck this isn't my choice to let you see him or not. I'll call Dom and see what he wants to do." With that Bella grabbed her cell and called Dom's.

"Hello?" Dom questioned answering his phone not looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, It's me. There is some one here at the shop to see you." Bella said cryptically.

"Tell him that I'll be in Monday to come back then." Dom said simply like she should know that.

"It's a her, and she wants to see Tony." Bella said softly hoping he would get who it was.

"Letty's there?" Dom questioned getting looks from the guys.

"Yeah. She wants to talk with you." Bella said sadly felling like she was going to lose Dom not that Letty was back and they could become the happy family.

"Alright put her on." Dom said getting up and walking away from the others so Tony wouldn't hear him.

"Dom?" Letty questioned.

"Leticia? What do you want?" Dom asked not in the mood.

"What do I want that nice Dom, No hi how are you, no wow where you been just what do you want." Letty said angered.

"You have Tony keep me from him for the first 3 months then come over one day and leave him never to come back. What do you want me to say?" Dom said getting angry over the memory.

"I want to meet him. I want to be in his life. Dom I can see that you and Bella worked out, But I still want to be a part of my sons life." Letty said softly.

"I'll talk with him and see what he wants to do." Dom said still angry.

"Why do you have to ask him just let me see him dam it Dom." Letty replied heatedly.

"First he is 6 now Letty, he doesn't know you, yes he knows about you but doesn't know you. I ask him what he wants to do on everything. If he wants to see you then I'll arrange it. Leave you number will Bella and ill be in contact." Dom said hanging up his phone. He then walked over to they guys giving them a look to keep quiet.

"We are going to get out of here. There is a lot that we need to talk about and get done before I get my family night with them. I'll let you guys know what's going on later alright?" Dom stated knocking fist with Leon and Brian.

"Cool. Let us know if you need anything." Brian said as Dom left.

"Tony, we need to leave." Dom said putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I don't want t.." Tony began to protest until he turned to see the look on his fathers face. He knows there was no way to talk out of this. "Alright lets go."

With that Dom grabbed their stuff and headed to his car. Once Tony was strapped in and Dom put his seat belt on too he started to drive in complete silence.

Dom pulled up to a vacant lot with a view of the city. He got out and let Tony out then walked to lean up against the side of his car facing the city.

"Dad what's going on?" Tony asked never seeing his dad act this way.

"You and I need to have a very serious chat and I figure if we do it up here you can yell at me all you want and not have to worry about anything." Dom said monotone.

"What's the matter? Bella isn't leaving is she?" Tony asked getting all scared.

"I hope not. Your mom is back and wants to see you." Dom said getting it out and into the open.

Tony just stood there quietly not sure how to act. He had always wanted to meet his mom, but then he doesn't want to.

"Alright. I'll see her, but I want you there." Tony said seriously.

"Are you sure? You don't have to." Dom answered.

"Yeah, I will as long as it's ok with you and Bella." Tony answered not wanting to upset his father or Bella.

"Alright. When do you want to meet with her?" Dom questioned.

"Can we now." Tony said wanting to get this over with but excited too. He felt bad for being happy and tried not to show it.

"Let me cancel with Bella and then see if Letty is free tonight." Dom said pulling out his cell phone.

"Hey Baby. Where are you at?" Bella answered seeing Dom was calling.

"We are at the look out. Did Letty leave you her number?" Dom asked.

"Yeah did you want it?"

"No, but yes. He wants to see about meeting with her now." Dom said softly.

"Ohh, So are we off then?" Bella asked trying to keep and even tone.

"If that's ok. As long as she doesn't have any plans." Dom said softly.

"Ok." Bella answered then gave him her phone number. They hung up and Dom called Letty.

"Hello?" Letty answered her phone.

"Letty its Dom. What are you doing now and tonight?" Dom questioned.

"Nothing much why?"

"Tony said he would like to meet with you. As long as I'm there."

"Ok where do you want to meet?"

"How about Cha Cha cha."

"Sure see you in about 20." Letty said and then hung up to get ready.

"Ok lets go meet your mom." Dom said catching the smile one Tony's Face before it disappeared. "You can be happy about this. Just because her and I don't get along doesn't mean you cant like her. Ok. She is your mom after all."

"She isn't my mom Bella is." Tony stated sternly.

"No, Bella's not. Try not to mention her while we are out ok.

"Sure." Tony replied while getting into the car.

The all meet for dinner then went and hung out. Tony liked Letty, but didn't want it to show too much. It was getting late so Dom decided to go home. When he got there he noticed that Bella's car wasn't there.


	5. Father and Son Comfessions

As always I don't own anything but what you don't recognize...

Thank you all for the reviews. I was really hopping this story would get more reviews but I guess you cant get to picky. Hope everyone is doing good, Sorry this took so long to add. School is really kicking my butt right now....

(Bella's night)

Dom had just called and canceled on her to go out with Letty. Of all people, why did it have to be her? She would have rather him went out with a racer skank then Letty. Well ok not really but that's how she felt. There is computation there. No matter what she wanted to tell her self. How could she possibly compete with the mother of his son?

"Hello?" Annie answered her phone not looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, Annie it's me. What are you up to tonight?" Bella asked slyly.

"Umm not much. Why what's up?" Annie questioned scared to know what was going on in her sisters life now. Annie is a cop for LAPD, but just a cop she is one the SWAT team. She couldn't understand what her sister saw in Dom and all of the illegal stuff. Yeah ok he was good looking and took care of her but she has cried so much over him that Annie wished her sister would just leave him and get with a good guy.

"Let's go get some dinner, maybe a movie." Bella asked innocently.

"What no hot date with Dom?" Annie said sarcastically.

"No, DO you want to go or not?" Bella said in a tone telling Annie not to ask more.

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?" Annie asked.

"I'll be there in like 2 minutes." Bella answered revving her engine at a light so her sister could hear.

"Al right see you soon." With that said they hung up the phone.

Knock, Knock.

Eric answered the door.

"Hey Bella, how is everything?" Eric asked nicely.

"Not bad and you? How did the game end up?" Bella asked.

"Umm. Well it would have been.." Eric started as Bella cut him off.

"I know Tony got into a fight again. How did Dom handle it?" Bella asked

"Better then I would have thought he would. Yelled some. Even came and apologized to me." Eric said as Annie joined them.

"So we ready?" Annie asked not wanting it to go further then that.

"Yeah lets go. Thanks for letting me steal her." Bella said as they walked out the door.

They went out and got into Bella's car. While driving to the restaurant there was a deafening silence in the car that Annie wanted to break she just didn't know how?

"Al right spill." Annie said finally aware there was something wrong.

"No, you don't want to know. Lets just go have a good time." Bella said trying to get out of it.

"What did Dom do this time?" Annie asked clearly pissed.

"Letty's back." Bella answered simply.

"Letty who?" Annie asked not really sure who she was but remembering the name from somewhere.

"As in Tony's mom." Bella said pulling into a parking spot and getting out.

The ate and talked about all kinds of things including Letty and what Bella should do about Dom. Annie told her that she should just act like it didn't bother her for Tony's sake and see what comes out of it. Bella dropped Annie off at home thanking her for the night and advise. Then she drove home.

She pulled up to the house noticing that Dom was back and hoped that he didn't bring her with him.

"Here goes nothing." Bella told her self out loud as she walked to the door.

Once she got inside she found everyone but Tony and Dom down stairs. Getting a tad bit mad knowing Tony should be in bed, and wondering why Dom wasn't down here. She asked the one question that scared her.

"Hey guys. Do you know where Dom is?" Bella asked anyone that would answer her.

"He said he would wait for you upstairs." Was the reply she got from Jesse. What did that mean. He wanted to talk to her away from the group.

She walked up the stairs stopping to check on Tony. Finding him still awake she decided to speak with him first.

"Hey Hijo. How was your night?" Bella asked quietly.

"It was ok." Tony replied shortly.

"Yeah did you have fun?" Bella asked trying to get more out of him.

"No." Tony answered rolling over to face the wall.

"Antonio Dominic Giovanni Torreto, Don't you dare give me the silent treatment, cold shoulder that you learned so well from your father. I asked you a question and I know your answer was a lie. What's wrong?" Bella said in a tone telling him she wanted to yell but didn't.

"Nothing." Tony said from his position still looking at the wall.

"Umhm sure. Now when you are done lying to me I'll be in my room." With that Bella got up to leave.

"Bella?" Tony asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Bella returned with the same tone.

"Can I ask you something and you promise not to yell at me or get mad?" Tony asked turning to face her now.

"Yes. What's the matter baby." Bella asked, looking down at him with a small smile.

"Don't get mad at me, but I think I like Letty, but I want you to be my Mami." Tony said softly.

"Baby, Letty is your mom and you can like her all that you want. I wouldn't get mad at you for liking her. I know that you wanted me to be your Mom when you didn't know her but that may change once you get to know her." Bella said softly.

"Ok." Tony answered softly.

"How about you get some sleep and we go shopping tomorrow." Bella asked him.

"Alright." Tony said hugging her and turning over.

Bella left his room kissing him on his check and then going to deal with Dom.

Bella knocked on the door and then walked in once Dom said she could come in.

"Hey baby. How was your night?" Dom asked setting an envelope down on the bed and pulling her into his lap.

"Good, I went out to dinner with my sister, she put some things into perspective for me. How was yours?" Bella asked liking the affection he was giving her. Hoping it was good she decided to go along with it and see what he had to say.

"Interesting to say the least. Letty didn't try to hit on me at all." Dom said pausing thinking about what else to say.

Bella took advantage of the pause to get a few words in. "You sad she did hit on you?"

"Not at all. She is actually married and has 2 kids." Dom said in a tone that Bella couldn't read.

"She didn't wait did she?" Bella said regretting it the moment it left her lips.

"I didn't either. Anyways, we went to dinner then to a park. She realized just how much of his life she missed. He looked genuine happy until he noticed I was watching them then he would clam back up." Dom said sliding against the headboard pulling Bella with him.

"Yeah, He was scared to tell me that he liked her." Bella said laying her head on Dom's chest. Her foot hit the envelope he was holding earlier. "What's in there?

"Custody papers." Dom replied shortly. He didn't want to go into that right now. He was just glad that Bella was in his arms not yelling at him. "Before we go into that I need to tell you something and don't know how to tell you."

"Ok what is it?"

"Well you know how you are always honest with me and teaching Tony to be honest?"

"Yeah?" She urged not liking the sound of this.

"Last week when I didn't come home I wasn't at the garage." Dom said softly.

"I know"

"You know what?"

"That you weren't at the garage. The question is where did you go?" Bella asked pretty sure where he was just not wanting to go there.

"I was with Becky."


	6. but shes my sister

Well here I am again. I just wanted to say hi and thank all that have reviewed. I really enjoy reading the reviews and they help me want to write more. I know I don't write all that good but I try. Anyways. So I had the best chapter written out. Perfect lovie dovie mixed with drama. I saved it then went to transfer it so I could download it. My computer decided that it wasn't the best chapter because it decided to erase it. So I have to try and write it again. I hope this one turns out half as good as the other one. Hope you all like it and please review...

"_I was with Becky."_

"Why in the hell would you go out with her again?" Bella practically yelled while she sat up to look at him.

"She came to the garage. We went out." Dom answered not sure how to approach this situation he put him self in. He did know that he wanted the truth out before he went into what he wanted to ask her.

"And?" Bella questioned trying to get more information.

"And nothing. I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone with her, I should have came home to you." Dom said softly while taking her hand.

Bella pulled her hand away quickly then gave him a sharp stare.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time. You know if it would have been anyone else I wouldn't have minded as much but why her?" Bella questioned.

"It just happened. Not like you have never thought about it." Dom stated getting defensive now.

"Actually Dom, I haven't. There is no fight big enough to make me want to cheat on you. Not that I didn't have any opportunity. I can think of many people that wouldn't think twice about it, hell even Leon would sleep with me." Bella said prideful.

"And your point?" Dom asked.

"That no matter how bad we are fighting or how bad you are treating me there is no one worth screwing with to piss you off. You know why? Cause as sick or twisted this might sound I love you and I want to work it out every time we fight. But why in the hell did you have to sleep with my sister?" Bella asked sharply.

"It just happened. Not like I planed it." Dom said walking closer to her. Did she just say she loved me? Man I am such an ass.

"Yeah that's what you always said to Letty too. You know I thought you were going to change after all that happened with you and Letty but I guess not. I'm out of here. I will come in the morning to take care of Tony while you go with the guys. We can work out what well tell him later." Bella said while going to the door.

Dom grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him. He then pushed her against the closed door taking her chin in his hand and looking into her eyes.

"Dom.." Bella started to protest but was silenced by Dom putting a finger on her lips.

"Listen to me ok?" Dom asked quietly.

"Sure." Bella replied in a whisper. She was so weak to him and hated it.

"B'ellanna Perez, I am so sorry that things happened the way they did. I know sorry doesn't cut it and I will do anything it takes to keep you here in my life. I need you. You complete me. I love you too. I should have never gone out with her. Even if she weren't your sister it would make it right. I love you and hope you will forgive me. Please stay. I sleep in the spare room even. Just please don't leave. I want to work this out." With that said Dom placed a sweet loving kiss on her lips.

"Alright I'll stay and see if we can work this out but there will be some ground rules. As of right now we are not together. Don't act like it. Don't call me baby or any other of your pet names. And if you even think about doing this again with some one else, don't other wise you can count on our relationship being over. I would leave and I would take Tony with me." Bella said with the most straight face she could. "Do you agree?"

"Bella?" Dom questioned not sure what else to say.

"You want to work this out. You will treat me properly. Don't expect me to do things, ask me. Don't think that this is a free way to get some, somewhere else. You will date me and treat me like a princess and once I think you are truly sorry and sincere about not doing it again then we can start talking about a serious relationship. Just don't think that if you screw up again I wont be gone." With that Bella walked out of the room and went to check on Tony.

Bella walked into Tony's room to find him awake talking with Jesse.

"Hey guys what are you doing up?" Bella asked as she entered the room.

"Umm.. I was just trying to calm him and keep him out of the way of you and Dom." Jesse replied nervously.

"Tony you will never be in the way. It was good that you stayed in here with Jesse though. That way you don't have to see us fight. Sorry you had to hear it. Lest get you back to sleep." Bella said having him lay down. she covered him tucked him in and kissed his head. "Jesse can we talk outside?"

"Sure what's up?" jesse asked once they were out side.

"What did he say?" Bella aksed.

"He just didn't want you to leave." Jesse said softly.

"Thanks for sitting with him. Everything is ok now. How about you go get some sleep. Set your alarm for like 9 or 10. Then go to work." Bella said with a smile.

"But Dom said to be there at 8."Jesse said to protest.

"And if Bella says you can come in late then I'll see you at 11 the latest." Dom added as he walked out of his room to go down stairs and watch some TV.

"Alright good night guys." With that jesse was down the stairs.

"What was that about?" Dom questioned softly.

"Tony woke up to us fighting and Jesse stayed with him so he woudn't come in there with us." Bella answered.

"Oh. Is he ok?"

"Yeah I tucked him in, he should be asleep now. I'll get up with him in the morning. You can sleep in if you want. I was going to take him shopping in the morning if that's still ok." Bella asked wanting to know what he would say about his "son" and her relationship now.

"Sure. Did you need me to come?" Dom asked

"Not unless you want to." Bella answered out of politeness.

"One of us needs to be at the garage. You take him. Did you need some money?" Dom asked.

"No I was going to use your debt card." Bella said with a mischivious smile.

"That cant be good." Dom replied smirking. "Will you come sleep in there with me. I promise not to do anything but sleep. I cant get to sleep with you not there anymore." Dom said softly with a pleading look.

"Just sleep?" Bella questioned. "Since when are you the gentalman?"

"Since you told me I have to earn you back again. I promise just sleep."

"Alright lets get some sleep."


	7. Cocky Son of a Bitch

Hey everyone. Hope you all like this one. I am not sure how much further I am going to take this story. I was going to end it where it is now but decided to write at least this chapter.

_**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. It really helps to get me motivated to write more.**_

Bella and Dom went in to "their" room. They both got ready for bed, and then they laid down.

"Thank you?" Dom said softly while laying on his side looking down at the shadow of her face.

"For?" Bella questioned not sure what he would be thanking her for.

"This, staying here, giving me another chance, taking such good care of Tony and me. I know I can be such an ass that I don't tell you that I appreciate everything you do." Dom said softly while moving his hand to lie on her stomach.

"Your welcome. I hope this all works out. I really do. Lets get some sleep." Bella said softly and gave him a soft kiss on his check. Then she turned over facing the wall.

Dom laid his head on the pillow pulled Bella into his arms and fell into a very content sleep.

Bella started thinking about where she was 7 years ago.

**Flash back**

"Come on Annie. I want to go and I don't want to go alone. There isn't going to be any of your cop friends there so you wont get caught. And who will know?" Bella begged her sister to go to a race with her. Tonight was the night she was going to race the great Dominic Torreto. It was the night she was going to hand him his ass on a silver platter and be proud of it.

"Still I would know. There is no way I can go." Annie said sadly she has heard about her sister wanting to race the "King of LA street racing" and she wanted to see it happen. She was proud of her. _Ever since their parent split on them she has been trying to give her the best of everything. She tried to buy her a nice Geo Metro or something that was good on gas and a little car, but no Bella was having any of that. She went to a junkyard and found her self a lotus-elise63. Putting it nicely this thing wasn't pretty. And man did it need lots of work._

_We bought the car for her. What was 500 dollars? If that's what she wanted to spend her money on why not. I never thought that she could get it done. She fixed it all by her self. She would order parts from Harry's and he would allow her to slowly pay them off by working for him. What ever she earned in a paycheck he would take off from her bill. He also gave her the paycheck. Harry was like a father to us._

_Bella worked on that thing every free moment she got. She bought a manual for it and put it back together all by her self. Once done and 50,000 dollars later, she decided to paint it a dark green. Then she designed some very cool frog graphics for the hood and the sides. On the trunk area she put "Rana" in old English script. It was sweet._

"Then I will just go my self." Bella said stalking out of the house.

"Wait. I'll go with you, but the moment there are any signs of trouble we are gone got me?" Annie stated in her usual motherly tone.

"Sure, you ready?" Bella asked bouncing around with excitement. She had gotten Harry to advance her 10g's so she had something to bet with showing Dom that she was for real. Harry had given her the money as long as she won and put a small advertisement for him on her car. She agreed and on both side panels by her doors she but in big bold letters "The Racers Edge"

"Lets do this." Annie replied checking that she had everything then shut and locked the door.

They made their way to Bella's car and got in. once belted in they made there way to the warehouse districted where all the racers would be. It was late so they were the last to arrive. This pissed Dom off from the start cause him and his team always made an entrance and now she was the one catching everyone's attention. It wasn't until they stepped out of the car that anyone knew they were girls.

Dom walked over to them to see who they were and why they were there.

"Hey lady's, your man know you took his car to a race?" Dom asked in a cocky tone

"Why would I need a man to know when it my car." Bella said in irritation. "I came here to race you and I will win."

"Sorry sweetheart, I hate to burst your bubble but you can't win and I don't want to make you cry." Dom said with a smirk.

"What are you chicken? Afraid to be beaten by a girl?" Bella said back just as cocky as his previous statement.

"Just let her run Dom, Easiest money you will make, or you could race her for slips. Mia would lover that car." Some scruffy guy said walking up beside them. "What you running in there?"

"You will just have to wait and see. And Dom if I were you I would listen to you friend, I'll race you for 10 g's or slips, if you cant afforded it then I wouldn't mind having your car." Bella said full of pride knowing she would win.

"How about we make this interesting. Slips, 10 g's and if I win I get you." Dom said trying to make her back down.

"You get me? There is nothing for you to get. You would have to earn me and I don't think you could do that. So lets just stick to the money and slips." Bella said smirking.

"You afraid that I will win you and you might like that." Dom answered matching her smirk.

"No, There isn't any way I'm going to get in the middle of you and your woman. You win you get my car and 10 g's, that's about 160,000 dollars. I win I get yours and money. Now are we going to do this or what?" Bella said smartly.

"Sure line it up." Dom said loudly. "Give your money and slip to Hector here and we can do this." With that he walked over to his car and got in.

Bella gave her money and slip to Hector and walked back to her car where Annie and some guys were standing.

"Guys this is my sister Bella." Annie said introducing her to they guys. "And Bella this is Ty Davis, Bosco, JD Heart, and Jimmy doughty. They are in my training class."

"Ohhh, Well its nice to meet you all and I don't want to sound rude but I have a race to win." Bella said smiling from ear to ear.

"Who you racing?" Bosco asked.

"Dom." Bella answered and with that she got into her car and went to the line.

Bella had her windows down and looked over at Dom.

"We can call this off now if you want." Dom yelled at her over the noise of their cars and the crowed.

"No! Just promise me one thing." Bella asked.

"What's that?" Dom asked sincerely.

"That you will race me like you would any other person out her. Don't go easy on me. I want to win this fair not because you let me." Bella said honestly.

"I wouldn't let you win. There is no way I am going to go easy on you. No matter what don't run off and don't push your NOS to soon." Dom said not sure why he was giving this girl tips but decided there was something about her he liked. She wasn't Letty!

"Thanks. Let's do this." Bella smiled at Dom blew him a kiss then rolled up her window and started blasting a song with nothing but bass on it. it got her in the mood and she liked the way it sounded on her system.

the race started and they both took off like there was no tomorrow.

Who won? Where should I go from here?


	8. Racing, Flirting, deals and The Dog

All right so I couldn't just leave it there and feel good about that. I hate when people leave cliffhangers so here is at least the race....

_Bella had her windows down and looked over at Dom._

"_We can call this off now if you want." Dom yelled at her over the noise of their cars and the crowed._

"_No! Just promise me one thing." Bella asked_

"_What's that?" Dom asked sincerely._

"_That you will race me like you would any other person out her. Don't go easy on me. I want to win this fair not because you let me." Bella said honestly._

"_I wouldn't let you win. There is no way I am going to go easy on you. No matter what don't run off and don't push your NOS to soon." Dom said not sure why he was giving this girl tips but decided there was something about her he liked. She wasn't Letty!_

"_Thanks. Let's do this." Bella smiled at Dom blew him a kiss then rolled up her window and started blasting a song with nothing but bass on it. It got her in the mood and she liked the way it sounded on her system._

_The race started and they both took off like there was no tomorrow._

Butterflies are feverously working at her stomach. Win, she gain 10 grand and a car and the best bragging rights around, if she loses she is out 10 grand and her car. Bella's stomach is doing flip-flops on her. She is now regretting the hamburger and fries she had a little while a go.

Screeching tires and the sulfuric smelling stench lets everyone know it's on. Bella red line's her accelerator till it hits 6500 rpm's then shift into second, the car pins her to the seat, quickly regaining control, red line it again, shifting into third makes her car jump pinning her to the seat again. After gaining control again she looks in her review mirror and can't see Dom anywhere. Chancing it she looks over her shoulder, seeing him coming up quickly on her left she red lines again then shift, fourth, they are now nose to nose. Dom used his NOS to catch her and she still has 2 gears and NOS. She knows this race is hers as long as she doesn't mess up.

"Time to show him what I have" Bella said to her self out loud.

She red lines her accelerator then shifting into fifth, then sixth. Moving at 180 miles per hour gives the rush and the feeling like she is flying, one wrong move and she's dead. Now due or die. Dom has hit his second shot of NOS and they are nose to nose again. Smashing the accelerator to the floor she hit 200 mile per hour. Once this is done she hit the little red button her thumb has been itching to hit all night. The force behind the button pins her so hard in the seat she can't breathe. Everything is a blur of lights as she fly whipping past him. Counting five, four, three, two, one, she knows she has passed the line and won. Slowly she hits her breaks only to find them soft. 250 miles per hour and no break her mind is now freaking out

By this time Annie and everyone are running to the finish line. Dom has stopped and gotten out of his car. Pissed that he lost, but wondering what she was doing.

"Shit Bella what happened?" She yelled at her self. After doing a mental checklist of prayer. She gives one last thought and decides to pull up the emergency break, not sure if it will help but she had to try something. By this time she had tears streaming down her checks. She started spinning in 360-degree tight circles round and round. The world is spinning so fast she had to close her eyes because she was getting dizzy. She has lost control and is now just holding on and hoping everything will be ok. Feeling the car come to a screeching halt she slowly open her eyes to see that she has finally stopped. Looking closer now she realized that her car is only about half of an inch from a concrete building. She thanks God and then screams, "YEAH!!"

Bella got out of her car ignoring everyone that was around and started to hug the hood of it, she started to kiss it while thanking it for being a good car and not killing her. When she looks up she sees her sister and Dom coming over to her. She wiped the tears off of her face then stands up to see what they were going to say. She had totally forgotten that she won the race.

"What in the hell was that? I was scared half to death. Why in the hell did you decided to stop like that? Don't you know that you could have been killed?" Annie yelled at her sister. Not noticing the tears in her eyes and the streaks from her mascara.

Everyone started to congratulate her and ask her questions about the way she stopped. Dom noticed the tears and that she was looking either really pissed about ready to hurt some one or she was trying not to break down again in front of everyone.

Dom walked over to Bella pulled her into a hug after she put up a little protest.

"You want to get out of here?" Dom asked her in a whisper.

Bella didn't reply she just nodded yes into his chest.

"What happened?" Dom asked while picking her up and sitting her on the trunk of his car. He then stood in between her legs and pulled her into another hug.

"There were no breaks." Bella said softly on the verge of tears again. Dom could tell that she was shacking and didn't want her to have to deal with anyone else.

"Vince, Jesse, Leon can you guys take care of her car." Dom said while picking her up and putting her into the passenger seat of his car.

"Bella I'll see you at the house. Me and the guys are going to go out for some drinks." Annie said. She then walked over to Bella when Dom moved. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Did you want to come with us?"

"No I'll get him to take me home. Don't worry about yelling at me." Bella said hugging her sister.

Dom got into the car after collecting her winnings from Hector and then telling everyone there would be no party that night. They drove for a few minutes then Dom decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Don't suppose you will let me keep my car do you?" Dom asked playfully. He had lost it fair and square. Worse comes to worse he would see about buying it back.

"No, how would that be fair. I did win didn't I?" Bella answered back.

"Yeah. Still don't know how, but you were good." Dom answered back. "Did you want to go get something to eat with me?"

"I think I just want to go home but I need to get my keys from your friends." Bella said realizing she had no house key.

"All right." Dom said kind of sad that he couldn't get her to go out with him. He still didn't know why but this girl already was pulling on his heart.

Dom drove to the garage knowing that is where the guys would take her car.

"Here we are. How did you want to work this? No one is here so if you want I can grab the keys and you can take me home then take the car from there." Dom said as he parked in front of the garage.

"How about you get my keys, they you can take me home and if you are still hungry I can make us something." Bella said not sure why, but she didn't feel like being alone.

"All right. There is no way I would turn down a home cooked meal." Dom said with a smirk while getting out of his car. He went around and opened Bella's door and offering her his hand. "While were here did you want to tour?"

"Sure." Bella took his offered hand and got out of the car. She was a little nervous because it was so late that she didn't let go of his hand. Dom didn't complain.

Dom opened up the door and turned on the light. Her car was in the garage sitting there looking like it was just waiting to be worked on. Kind of like it belonged in this garage.

"Wow!! You guys have everything in here." Bella said admiring the garage.

After thinking for a minute and looking at all of the tools here Bella decided to see if she could make some good come out of this. She looked at Dom saying, "I'll make you a deal?"

"What would that be?" Dom asked wondering where she was going with this.

"Let me use your garage when ever I need it and you can keep your car." Bella said full of pride knowing if he loved his car as much as she loved hers they he would never pass up that deal.

"And why are you being so generous now?" Dom asked with a smirk.

"Cause at my place it would take 2 or 3 days to fix my breaks, here I could have it done in like 2 or 3 hours." Bella said looking him in the eyes with a pleading look.

"Just like that. Let you use my garage and I get to keep my car?" Dom asked still not sure what to think.

"Yeah. See the way I see it is that you like your car and didn't plan on loosing it. I need a set up like this but there is no way I will ever get it, so you let me use your tools, lifts and stuff and then you get to keep your car. Of course you are getting the better deal but having another car doesn't mean anything to me. I would probably sell it anyways." Bella said letting go of his hand to walk over to her car and get a few things from it.

Bella pulled out her CD's, sweatshirt and guy bag. Then she walked back over to Dom kissed him on the cheek while taking his and her keys then she walked back out to his car. Once there she opened up his car and put her stuff in it. Then she jumped up on his trunk, leaned back and waiting for a very confused Dom.

Dom snapped out of his daze and walked back to the door turning off the light he pulled out his garage keys and locked the door. While walking out to his car he stopped in his tracks to admire how beautiful she was with the street light shining just right on her.

"Now that's where you belong, my trophy." Dom smirked while walking over to her positioning him self between her legs before she could protest.

"Your trophy. I believe I won. So if anyone is anyone's damn trophy you are mine." Bella answered returning his smirk.

"Lets get out of here." Dom said stepping back afraid of kissing her. Normally he would have tried to have her in his bed by now but something was telling him to take it slow.

They got back in the car and she gave Dom directions to her place. It wasn't anything fancy just a 2 bedroom town house with 2 bathrooms, laundry room, living room with a fire place, a double oversized attached garage.

"Welcome to my humble home." Bella said as she opened the door. Once she led Dom in side she told him to make him self comfortable she would be right back. Dom then shut the door and was attached by her dog.

"GURRR" "BARK, BARK" "GURRR"

Dom is now lying on the floor with a big boxer on him. He is trying to get out of its grip and cant. The dog has him by the neck all that he can do is scream for Bella.

"BELLA" Dom screamed as loud as he could.

Bella come running down the stairs to see why he was screaming for her. When she hit the last step she started laughing as hard as she could. She had tears coming down her face.

"You think this is funny. Your dog is trying to kill me and you are just laughing. Nice real nice." Dom said getting very pissed off now.

"Trying to kill you? If she wanted you dead you would be. I think she likes you. Rain off." Bella stated and then commanded the dog off.

Dom sat up holding his throat.

"What in the hell did I do to piss her off?" Dom questioned still clearly pissed.

"I'm sorry I thought she was out side or I would have given you guys a proper introduction. She doesn't know you so she wasn't going to let you past the door. Her training is paying off." Bella said with clear amusement.


	9. becoming a family

Here I am again. You all know that the things you don't recognize are mine, everything else I don't have rights to. I'm a little sad that the last chapter didn't get as much of a reaction as I would have liked it to. I spent 2 days writing that race seen and no one cared. Ohh well. Here is what might be the last chapter. If I don't get more reviews.

A little note to those that did reply to this last chapter

Queen B 83 – thank you for reviewing this chapter. I just came up with a name that would

sound cool. I have never seen that movie or even heard of it before.

Spoongirl1 – thank you for letting me know that you read it and liked it. You can however let

go of my leg now. It's kind of hard to drive like that. As for Dom being a better father. It will come in time but he has things he needs to work out. Bella will forgive him eventually but he has to gain her trust again and she will put him through hell just to see him squirm.

Thanks again to all that reviewed.

Now on with the story.

"_BELLA" Dom screamed as loud as he could._

_Bella come running down the stairs to see why he was screaming for her. When she hit the last step she started laughing as hard as she could. She had tears coming down her face._

"_You think this is funny. Your dog is trying to kill me and you are just laughing. Nice real nice." Dom said getting very pissed off now._

"_Trying to kill you? If she wanted you dead you would be. I think she likes you. Rain off." Bella stated and then commanded the_

_Dom sat up holding his throat._

"_What in the hell did I do to piss her off?" Dom questioned still clearly pissed._

"_I'm sorry I thought she was out side or I would have given you guys a proper introduction. She doesn't know you so she wasn't going to let you past the door. Her training is paying off." Bella said with clear amusement._

"So did you want the grand tour or are you just going to stay on the floor all night long?" Bella finally asked after getting over laughing at him.

"Let's see this place." Dom said while standing to his feet. Rain then came in between Dom and Bella and started to growl at Dom again.

"Rain enough. Dom is ok see." With that Bella reached over and hugged Dom and whispered to him. "Don't make any sudden movement and pet her."

With this, Bella back away from Dom while he slowly reached down and petted Rain. Rain then jumped up onto Dom knocking him to the ground while licking his face all over the place.

"Rain off." Dom said softly but assertively. And to his and Bella's surprise she did as told.

"Wow. I think you're a keeper. She likes you." With that Bella winked at Dom and walked into the kitchen. "What did you want to eat? I have spaghetti, tacos or I can make chicken Parmesan."

"What ever is the easiest for you." Dom said while walking into the kitchen with rain following him.

"Well it's all almost made except the chicken. How does spaghetti sound to you?" Bella questioned while looking in her fridge.

"Sure what can I do to help you?" Dom asked not sure why but he asked.

"Umm how about you grade some cheese while I warm all of this up. Did you want some garlic bread with it?" Bella asked handing him everything to get started grading.

"That's fine if you want to make it. I'm easy." Dom replied while grading the cheese and staring at her ass.

"All right." Bella said while getting things together and ready.

They talk about all kinds of things while eating dinner. When they were just about done with dinner Dom cell phone rang. After looking at the caller ID Dom decided that he better answer it.

"Sorry about this. You mind if I answer it?" Dom questioned being polite

"That's fine. Ill clean up and get some desert." Bella said wondering who was so important that he would take the call.

Dom got up and went out into the living room.

"Hello." Dom answered.

"Where are you at?" The caller questioned in a very rude manner.

"With a friend. Did you need something or are you just checking up on me?" Dom questioned getting kind of worried about why the caller would want to know where he was.

"I was going to come over tonight but if you are out with that ho from the race then I just wont bother." Letty said annoyed now. Sure they were broken up but she was having his son and felt like he shouldn't be out with anyone.

"She not a ho and yes I am out with her. Do you have a problem with that?" Dom raised his voice a little now getting angry.

"No that's fine have fun. I guess ill see you when I see you." And with that Letty hung up the phone irritated.

"Bitch," Dom mumbled under his breath thinking he was in the room alone. Bella had walked in to see if he wanted some chocolate or banana cream pie.

"Who?" Bella questioned hearing most of the conversation.

"Letty." Dom said quietly as he turned around to look at Bella.

"Dom can I ask you a question?" She was going to wait but now was as good of time as any.

"Sure." Dom answered

"I don't know how to ask this so here goes. Are you and Letty still together? If not than are you being he just to piss her off?" Bella said in one long breath all mumbled together.

"Lets sit and talk about that ok?" Dom questioned sincerely. They sat down and Dom started again.

"Letty and I are done. There is no way to get back what we had. I am starting to see that there is more out there then her. We will always be in contact and close at least friends." Dom said while looking Bella in the eyes.

"I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation, but why was she mad that you were out if you guys are not together?" Bella questioned.

"The easiest way to tell you this is that Letty is pregnant and thinks that she can rule my life with that. Don't get me wrong. I will make sure that she has everything she needs and all is taken care of, but I should get to have a life also. Letty doesn't think that we are done. She thinks this is my way of taking a break." Dom finished and looked into Bella's eyes.

"Ok if you say so. Did you want chocolate or banana cream pie?" Bella questioned as she went to stand up.

Dom caught her arm and pulled her into his lap. He then took her with his and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Bella asked out of shock.

"Honestly I don't know. I have this weird feeling that I need to keep you happy." Dom said kissing her again. This time longer and more passionately.

**End Flashback**

Bella woke up the next morning to the smell or beacon. She realized that she was alone in the bed and decided to go take a quick shower. When she got out she put on some tight low ride jeans and a black tank top. Bella went to check on Tony and found that he wasn't in his room so she ventured down stairs. When she got into the living room she could hear laughing in the kitchen so she decided to go in there and see what was going on. Everyone should have been at the garage by then.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Dom, Tony and Letty sitting there laughing and joking around. Tony was the first on to notice Bella there and was tired of the way his dad and mom were acting so he decided to see if he could piss them off and make them fight.

"Mami. Tu despierto. Papi said to let you sleep." Tony acknowledged her in broken Spanish and English getting up and jumping into her arms.

"Hijo. No hablan espanol de visita (don't speak Spanish with visitors here) . Its rude." Bella stated while putting him down. She then started to glare at Dom while she addressed him. "I didn't know you were still here. Didn't you have to work at the garage today?"

"Sorry about that. I stopped by to see everyone one. I hope I'm not interrupting." Letty answered trying to be all sweet. She was pissed that her son called her mom, and that they were speaking Spanish.

"No that's fine I was just leaving. I take it you are taking Tony today?" Bella questioned still glaring at Dom.

"You had plans with him. Take him." Dom said softly while getting up and guiding her into the living room.

Once in the living room out of ear shoot Dom started in on her. "Why you being like this?"

"I wake up smelling breakfast. I hear laughing and they go in to see her here and you still here. You never take time from the garage for me." Bella said hurt.

"What did you want me to do? Tell her to leave?" Dom questioned getting kind of upset now.

"Why not. You have things that need to be done. Now what you are here with her I am going to have to go pick up your slack since you decided that the garage didn't matter this morning. Did you forget that today is the day you have 5 cars coming in that you promised would be done today?" Bella yelled while keeping her voice down.

"I'm going to be leaving now. I'm sorry. Ill call next time before I just stop by. The reason that I came mainly was to see what you decided about those papers." Letty said while walking out into the living room looking at Dom.

"Honestly I haven't gotten to them yet. But if they are what you said they are then it will be fine. If she doesn't do it then I know Mia will." Dom said addressing Letty trying to cool off before he blows it with Bella.

"Al right let me know. I'll be in touch. Tony be good for your dad and mom. I love you and I'll see you soon alright?" Letty said with tears in her eyes while she hugged the boy then left the house.

Bella was shocked by Letty calling her Tony's mom. She then realized that there was something that needed to be said so she decided to be the bigger person and speak to Letty.

Bella ran out of the house after that to talk with Letty.

"Letty wait." Bella yelled making Letty stop in her tracks. "I'm sorry about being so rude. You can come by and see everyone whenever you want to. I can't stop you."

"I am moving to Mexico. My husband, kids and I. I wanted to make sure that Tony was set up with what he needed and give Dom full custody before I left. I don't think I'll be back." Letty replied while wiping away her tears.

"What did you mean by calling me his mom?" Bella questioned softly.

"The conditions of Dom getting full custody are that he has to have either you or Mia take on responsibility for him also. I love Dom with all of my heart and know that he would do nothing to hurt Tony but I do know that he can be stupid sometimes and let his pride get in his way. I just want to make sure that if the slight chance something happens to Dom that Tony will be taken care of." Letty answered half smiling.

"Thank you." And with that Bella hugged Letty and action that was noticed by Dom and Tony watching from the window.

"Dad does this mean that I can call Bella Mom all the time?" Tony asked softly.

"Yeah buddy we're going to be a family." Dom said picking him up.

"Just don't hurt her ok." Tony stated laying his head on his fathers shoulder while looking out at his two moms hugging.

Letty noticed Dom and Tony watching them.

"Look at the living room window." Letty stated releasing Bella from there much needed hug and understanding.

"How sweet. Thank you. Make sure you write and keep in touch." Bella said while looking at Dom holding his son.

"I will. Take care of my boy. You have done a good job so far." Letty said getting into her car and driving away.


	10. Dogs, Tears, Talks and races

As always I don't own anything. I'm not sure where this is going to go. I was very sad to find that only 2 person replied to my last post. This will be the last chapter unless I can get at least 5 replies. I hate to beg, but this is me begging. Anyways with that said.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello?" Bella questioned as she woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

"I am going to kill your dog." Annie yelled at her sister.

"What did she do now?" Bella questioned her sister.

"She tore up all my inside plants and has made her self a home in my garden on my prize winning roses." Annie yelled while chasing the dog out of her roses for the millionth time.

"prize winning roses my ass. You spend so much time on them that I am glad that she is messing with them." Bella said while getting out of bed with a smirk on her face.

"Ha, ha very funny. Are you ever going to get your dog?" Annie asked with a bit or annoyance.

"Let me talk with everyone and see what they think." Bella answered wondering if now would be a good time to bring Rain home.

"All right let me know soon or she is going to go with Becky for a while." Annie said while you could hear an "I'm not taking her" being yelled in the background.

"So, Becky's there? I need to talk with her ass." Bella said starting to get pissed about her and Dom. Bella walked down stairs so her yelling would wake up anyone.

"What did she do this time?" Annie asked knowing the tone in her sisters voice meant war.

"That's between me and her. Just let me talk with her." Bella said getting annoyed.

"Fine." Annie said while handing the phone to Becky.

"Hey women how are things your way?" Becky asked.

"Why did you have to sleep with the only man I have had in my life for more then a week?" Bella asked getting to the point. She had sad down on the coach.

"Excuse me?" Becky asked startled by her sister's harshness.

"Yeah I know what you did. I know that you and Dom were together and what happened. The one thing that I want to know is why?"

"It just happened. I didn't plan on it."

"My ass you didn't plan on it. You were the one that came to the garage after hours. Got him to go out with you got him to go home with you and then slept with him but you didn't plan on it." Bella yelled she was pissed. Her sister of all people couldn't admit to her that she screwed her man.

"I'm sorry." Becky said with all the remorse she could muster.

"I didn't let that slide with Dom why would I let it slide with you? I'm pissed as hell at both of you. I know it was in the past so with that in mind I'm going to work on forgiving you but there is no way in hell I ever will if you do it again." Bella said in her I'm so pissed calm voice.

"I'll take that. How are things going your way?"

"There going. You?" Bella asked returning the kindness.

"Not bad. I know that tone. What's up little sis?" Becky asked softly hoping her sister would open back up to her like she always does.

"I'm scared and don't know who I can show it to." Bella said softly making her way into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got her a corona. She normally doesn't drink this early but what the hell. She then sat up on the counter.

"Bella I'm always here. No matter if we are mad at each other or not. I will always be here for you. Why are you scared?" Becky asked.

"I'm afraid that Dom is going to decided that he doesn't want me anymore, or that he wants to try and get Letty back." Bella said unaware that Dom was sitting in the chair that was close to the kitchen. He didn't mean to ease drop but couldn't get himself up to stop talking with him.

"Letty, as in Tony's mom?" Becky asked to make sure she knows whom she was talking about.

"Yeah she came back a few days ago. She is married now. she has kids. I guess they are goig to move to Mexico. She asked me to take coustody of Tony with Dom. I'm just scared that they will decide that they want to try it again. And everything I worked for will be for nothing." Bella said while silent tears fell down her face.

Dom was almost in tears by this also.

"Have you talked to him about this?" Becky asked.

"No we have been fighting. He told me about you guys and I just wanted to leave, right now I am here because he did one hell of a job convincing me that it wouldn't happen again and I don't know how I would tell Tony. I just hope he sticks to that. He has never done this to me before and I just can't imagine what I did to make him not happy with me." Bella said sadly.

Dom was hearing this and just wanted to run in there and hold her. Tell her that he loved her and wasn't thinking with his head. He wanted to try and make it all right. He loved Letty that's true but he isn't in love with her. He needs Bella. Who else is going to keep his sorry ass in check and take care of his son? She keeps him sane, makes him realize that one can truly love someone all of their life and stay faithful.

"Well you need to tell him this stuff. You need to let him know that you have fears." Becky said softly.

"I can't tell him this stuff." Bella said firmly.

"Why the hell not?" Becky asked in her challenging voice.

"He would laugh at me. Tell me that I'm weak. He would never look at me the same way again." Bella said getting angry now.

Dom had enough of this talking. He needed to tell her that he has fears too.His biggest fear what that there is nothing to keep her there, she could just pick up and leave anytime she felt like it. He decided to go into the kitchen and just hold her for a few minutes. Then take her upstairs, tell her how he felt and then show her.

Dom got up out of his chair. Letting the tears in his eyes now free fall and walked in to the kitchen.

Bella heard the kitchen door open up and looked up. She saw that it was Dom, but not any Dom. It was a very hurt and crying Dom. She opened her arms to him she didn't know what was going on and felt the need to comfort him.

Dom walked over to where she was sitting on the counter and snaked his arms around her waits holding on to her for dear life. He placed his head on her shoulder and hoped that she would take this as a sign for opening up.

"Becky I have to go. I will talk with you later." Bella said to her sister.

"We're not done talking." Becky said knowing her sister doesn't like to get to deep in emotions at one time.

"Dom just walked in and I need to see what's going on." Bella said back.

"Sure, just make sure you tell him. Call me later and let me know what's up." With that Becky and Bella hung up the phone.

Bella put the phone down next to them and just sat there in silence while Dom softly cried on her shoulder.

After a few minutes Dom pulled back and looked up at Bella. He then pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you." Was all he said after they kissed? He continued to stare into her eyes.

"What's the matter Dom? Is someone hurt?" Bella asked getting kind of scared about him being in this type of state.

"No, Yes." Dom said while kissing her forehead.

"Who is it Dom?" Bella asked really worried now.

"Us. I hurt us and don't know how to get it back to being all right." Dom said softly. He then picked her up off the counter and began walking towards the living room to go upstairs.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to but I heard you and your sister talking. I am sorry that I am such an ass that you think you can't tell me what you fell." Dom said softly while walking through the living room and starting up the stairs. "I know that it's hard to open up to me. And I know that I don't open up enough."

"I just don't want you telling me that I'm different because of the way I feel or because I have fears. I'm supposed to be the rough tough girl that doesn't take shit from anyone." Bella said softly.

"You are still the rough tough girl that doesn't take shit. Everyone needs some down time. I'm willing to listen to what you have to say and I promise that I will in no way what so ever laugh or make in fun of you. I promise it doesn't go out side of this room." Dom said while setting her on the bed.

"Promise?" Bella asked in a scared little kid kind of way.

"I promise as long as you promise the same. I'm going to tell you some things while we are in here that I don't want to go out side of this room also. You know I have fears too." Dom said while lying against the headboard of the bed.

"Promise." Bella said smiling. "God I feel like an idiot. I don't cry and here I am bawling my eyes out. What's wrong with me?"

"I know better then to answer that, but if it makes you feel better I feel like and idiot too."

Dom said smiling softly also. "Why don't you tell me what has you so scared."

"Honestly. Letty being back, I know that she says she is married and leaving, but I think you want he back and I'm afraid that you are going to try and prove that to her before she leaves." Bella said surprised at how honest she was being with him about this.

"Letty is already gone. I love her yes. She gave me a son that is the world to me, however there is nothing for us to try. I am not in love with her. We had our go and I screwed it up. I was never there for her and I never treated her the way she should have been. I am in love with you and that will never change."

"But how am I to completely believe it. You have her son, you know her, you always compare me to her, you cheated on me and then she comes back and you break our plans to go with her." Bella said while tears feel from her eyes.

"I broke plans with us because Tony wanted to get meeting her over and done with. I'm sorry but he comes first. Yes I suck at the whole father thing most of the time but he wanted to and I wanted to make him happy. I guess I felt kind of guilty for the way I treated him at the game." Dom said softly wiping away her tears while some of his fell. He hated to cry and never would have let her see this but he knew this was something she needed to see.

"I guess I can understand that. He comes first in my life too. I hate the fact that when we argue about him you always make it a point to say he is your son. I know he is your son, and I know that when it comes down to it what you say goes, but it makes me feel like you say he is your son to hurt me. Like I'm not good enough to tell you things because I didn't provide him for you." Bella said looking Dom in the eyes so he could tell that this truly hurt her.

"I'm sorry. You are his mother. Well if you want to be. I want to make it legal. Letty's main goal of coming back was to see if I had a woman in my life that was capable of helping me care for him. If you weren't her then I would be fighting her for custody right now. She didn't want really want Mia to help cause she didn't want to look like a failure to her. and inorder to prevent that she would have uprooted him and took him." Dom told her while getting out the custody papers and handing them to her. "You can think about it and get back to me. We have bigger things to deal with right now."

"Yeah, where do you see us in a few years Dom where?" Bella asked wanting him to tell her what he wanted in life.

"A few years from now I hope that we are married, maybe having another child. I want to build our lives around each other. You keep me sane you are the reason I am where I am. If it wasn't you and you work with the garage, store and the books I wouldn't be where I am. I would have lost everything. I love you. I'm sorry that I hurt you with your sister." Dom said softly. He then lifted her chin to make her look into his eyes. "It didn't mean anything to me. You are the most beautiful person in the world. I was pissed, upset hurt and scared. None of which were an excuse but I did what I did to Letty and am so pissed at my self. When we got together I made a promise that I would never do that to you and here I did. My father would kick my ass right now if he was here."

"Yeah, you know you really never talk about him anymore. Why would he kick your ass?"

"The one thing he always told me was that you never ever cheat on the woman you are with. If you stop loving her you leave her before you cheat. I didn't do that with Letty and I didn't do that with you. Some times I wish he were here to kick my ass. Maybe I would learn something." Dom said smiling at the thought of his father.

"Yeah, sometimes I think you need it."

"Back to the task at hand. I am willing to do anything that you want to get your trust and love back. I need you in my life, I want you in my life, and most importantly I love you." Dom said the last thing then brought her into a hug and kissed her forehead while he held her.

"We will work at it I don't want to lose you, Tony or the rest of the team. I do have a big favor to ask."

"What's that baby girl?" Dom asked knowing she loved when he called her that.

"Now that the kids are all older can I bring Rain home? Annie doesn't want her anymore" Bella asked in a whisper afraid of what he was going to say. Her dog was always a sore subject with them.

"What?" Dom asked not hearing her

"Stupid question I know. I'll just see if Becky will take her for a while, if no then I will have to see where I can take her that will appreciate her training." Bella said not wanting him to get mad at her for even asking. She had brought rain with her when she first moved in and after about a week Dom told her that the dog needed to leave. Rain was very protective of the kids and was getting to the point to where no one but Bella could get them when Rain was around. For the sake of someone getting hurt she Got Annie to take her. She tried to get her in with the police force but Rain wouldn't listen to anyone but Bella so that wouldn't work so Annie kept her as a house dog despite all the things Rain tore up for being away from Bella.

"I never heard that question, but if you are talking about Rain yes she can come home. It's your house too and what you want you can do." Dom said softly remembering the first time he meet her dog.

"Are you sure? I don't want to go against your no animal policy." Bella said softly.

"Bella, this is your house too. All the rules that you want to break do it. I'm not exactly crazy about your dog, but if you want to bring her home then it's all right with me. And what everyone else thinks doesn't matter."

"Are you sure? We aren't going to be fighting about this later are we?"

"I promise you can bring her home. Might be nice to have her ass around here. You know for the protection and all." Dom said smiling.

"Yeah not that you would want her for any other reason now would we. If you want to say it's for the protection then I wont say anything differently."

"You better watch it woman." Dom said with a fake glare that turned into a smirk.

"Ohh yeah what are you going to do if I don't. I could go tell everyone you are going soft on us." Bella said with a smirk.

"You want to try me?" Dom asked with his I mean business look.

"Sure." With that Bella got up and ran to the door. She opened the door and yelled.

"Everyone get ready for a terror to be coming home. Dom is going soft and is letting Rain come home."

Dom grabbed her and pulled her back into the room. He shut and locked the door. Then he pushed her up against it. He started to kiss her passionately and the started to caress her body.

While making their way to the bed all of their clothes started to come off. Dom made love to her for a few hours then they fell asleep. They only woke up because of a knock on the door.

"Papi, Bella get up we have races in like 2 hours." Tony yelled trough the door.

"All right we are up. You better be ready when I get out there or you can't go." Dom yelled mad that they sent Tony to wake them up.

"Can you or Bella please come help me?" Tony yelled again.

Bella sat up and pulled one of Dom shirts over her head. She then pulled on a pair of short shorts on.

"You get ready while I help him and then I'll get ready when you are done." Bella said grabbing him and pinning him to the wall. Kissing him on the lips and then moving it down his neck. She then started biting his shoulder.

"Babe you keep that up and we aren't going anywhere." Dom said pushing her softly away.

"All right. Wear your black cargo pants and a white wife beater, and your black boots. K." Bella said softly.

"Umm. O.k. whys that?" Dom questioned normally she didn't tell him what to wear.

"Cause if I know your son he will want to dress like you and this way I know those clothes are clean for both of you." Bella said pulling them out for Dom.

"Our son." Dom said and then walked into the bathroom.

Bella walked out of the room and into Tony's room.

"Hey Hijo what you doing?" Bella asked seeing him lying on his bed facing the wall.

"I didn't get an answer for help so I figured I would end up staying here again." Tony said rolling over to face Bella. She could see the tear stains on his checks.

"Did you shower yet?"

"Yeah Uncle Jesse helped me. He said if I was almost all ready then Dad might let me go."

"Well then lets get you dressed." Bella said going to his closet to get the clothes she pulled out for Dom just a smaller version.

"What is Daddy wearing?"

"This." Bella said while pulling everything out. "Lets get you dressed and then you can go wait down stairs with the guys."

"Are you sure I am going tonight?"

"Positive." Dom said from the door. "How about I finish helping you so your Mami can go get ready."

"O.k." Tony said as his face lit up with a smile. Not only did his dad say he was going to the race, but he called Bella his mom. Sure he liked Letty but he didn't know her and she said if he wanted to call Bella mom that he could.

They all got dress and everyone went out side and piled into their cars, Bella and Tony rode with Dom. He was all smiles, happy to have his family all together.

The got to the races and everyone got out of their respective car. When Dom got out he pulled up the back seat and pulled Tony out. Holding him in his arms he walked around the car and offered Bella hand to get out. Once she was out he kissed her softly on the check.

"I'm going to talk with Hector and see what we have tonight. Did you want to come?" Dom asked Bella.

"I'm just going to hang back here with Mia and the kids. Come on Tony lets go get ready to watch the races." Bella said getting ready to take him from Dom.

"Can I go with you Papi?" Tony asked softly not wanting to upset his father.

"Ask your mom." Dom said not sure what to tell him.

"O.k. but bring him back when you're up." Bella said softly walking over to sit with Mia.


	11. The race, Trust, My fault

All right I know that I said the last chapter would be it with out replies but I realized that wouldn't be fair to the kind people that actually replied for me.

* * *

**Staceyunderwood** – **Thank you so very much for reviewing this.** I am glad that you 

like this and are keeping up with it. I still am not sure where I am going with this or what will happen next. Keep reading and hopefully you can get some answers.

**bbysail28 – Thank you for reviewing and reading this. **I wish relationship problems

were this easy also. I guess it is in fanfiction land. Maybe we should all move there.

* * *

With that here is chapter 11

"_I'm going to talk with Hector and see what we have tonight. Did you want to come?" Dom asked Bella._

"_I'm just going to hang back here with Mia and the kids. Come on Tony lets go get ready to _

_watch the races." Bella said getting ready to take him from Dom._

"_I'm just going to hang back here with Mia and the kids. Come on Tony lets go get ready to watch the races." Bella said getting ready to take him from Dom._

"_I'm just going to hang back here with Mia and the kids. Come on Tony lets go get ready to watch the races." Bella said getting ready to take him from Dom._

"_Can I go with you Papi?" Tony asked softly not wanting to upset his father._

"_Ask your mom." Dom said not sure what to tell him._

"_O.k. but bring him back when you're up." Bella said softly walking over to sit with Mia._

Bella walked over to Mia.

"Hey Mia how are you doing tonight?" Bella asked as she sat down next to her

"Not bad, how did you talk Dom into letting Tony come tonight?" Mia asked noticing her brother with his son going towards Brian and all of the other main racers.

"They worked that out on their own. I had nothing to do with it. I'm just happy that he is starting to see that his son is interested in the same things he is." Bella said smiling looking at the "men" in her life.

"That's good. How are you to doing?" Mia asked knowing it was kind of a sore subject.

"Getting there. I wont lie and say its good in any way but we are getting better. I think at least." Bella said as she watched Dom talking to Hector while a girl was really close to his side.

"Just let it go girl. If he is going to go back to doing that you need to get out while you can." Mia said softly.

"I know it's just that I love him and don't want to have to get over him. That and I don't want to hurt Tony." Bella answered still watching Dom telling the girl something and her walking off mad. "I hate to cut this short Mia but I'll be back."

With that Bella walked over toward the group. When they noticed her walking toward them they all started to say hellos.

"Hey guy's how are we all doing tonight?" she questioned while glaring at Dom. She didn't know why but she didn't want to trust him yet.

"Good" was all of their replies.

"Hector why don't you get me some competition. Lets say a 4 g buy in." With that Dom put his arm around Bella and lead her away from the group.

"Tony go sit with you Aunt Mia." Dom said setting him on the ground and watching to make sure he got there safely.

"You want to tell me why you were just giving me the death stare?" Dom questioned. He didn't want to start a fight with her he just hated when she did that because it made him fell like she was disrespecting him. When they were alone or in only the teams company it wasn't as bad as when they were out in public.

"You want to tell me why you have a woman at your side?" Bella shot back bitterly.

"Bella. Stop that thinking right now. She was flirting with me. I was ignoring her. When I wouldn't acknowledge her she started to get closer. Finally I told her to leave me alone that I was taken. She pushed that it never stopped me before. When I told her that it does now. She stomped off mad. Ask anyone that was there. They will tell you the same. Even Tony would tell you that. I promise I was going to earn you trust and I will not break that promise." Dom said while leaning in to kiss her. When she relaxed into him he pulled back and rested his head on hers. Holding her tight.

"Alright. So, are you racing tonight?" Bella asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah if Hector has something set up for me. Did you want to ride with me?" Dom asked.

"No. I think I'll watch from the sidelines." Bella said.

"Why don't you want to ride with me?" Dom questioned her softly.

"I just don't fell like it. Please don't push it." Bella said barring her face into his chest.

"But I need my trophy girl." Dom said softly pulling her face to look at him.

"I'll be at the finish line waiting for you." Bella said kissing his lips softly.

"Dom, everyone is waiting on you." Hector said walking up to them.

"All right. I'll see you at the finish line." Dom said kissing her and then jogging back to his car. Pulling it up to the line.

Bella walked over to Tony, Mia and the rest of the team.

"Mami, are you ok?" Tony questioned walking up to her.

"Yeah I'm fine baby why you ask?" Bella asked him.

"You just don't look like you feel very good." Tony said hugging her legs.

"I'm ok. I promise I would tell you if other wise ok." Bella said picking him up and hugging him.

"Sure. Uncle Brian is letting BJ ride with him if he races tonight." Tony said softly.

"He is?" Bella questioned Mia more then Tony.

"Yeah." Tony answered while Mia nodded. She didn't look to happy about it but she agreed with it.

"And you are telling me this why?" Bella asked with a playful tone.

"I don't know. I just thought that I would tell you. I know that you and Dad wont let me." Tony said softly.

"You want to?" Bella asked softly as she started towards Dom's car.

"I think so."

"You have to be quiet and you can not cry no matter what. If you need to cry come find me first all right." Bella questioned. She didn't know why she was agreeing to this and didn't know what Dom would think but didn't really care. Dom was the best driver there. If he was ok with it then she would let Tony go.

Bella walked over to the passenger side of Dom's car and taped on the glass. Dom unlocked the door and Bella opened it.

"You guys come to wish me luck?" Dom asked.

"You don't need luck daddy." Tony said as Bella was pulling up the seat. She then put him in the back and strapped him in.

"Stay strapped in until you daddy says other wise alright?" Bella stated more then questioned Tony.

"All right." Tony answered back with a smile a mile long on his face.

Once she was done strapping him is she pushed the seat back forward and got ready to leave the car when Dom caught her arm.

"Thank you." Dom said while looking into her eyes. He knew that was a sign of the intimate trust. She would have never let Tony ride with him, no matter what he said if she didn't trust him.

"Be careful." Bella said and leaned forward kissing Dom on the lips.

Once she got done she noticed that one of the guys that was running with Dom was one that liked to run people into walls if it wasn't going his way. Bella decided to have a few words with him.

"Hey JJ." Bella addressed him once she got to his window.

"Hey baby did you decided to leave Torreto and come wish a real man luck?" JJ questioned with a smirk.

"No I came to tell you that my son and the love of my life is in that car. You put even a scratch on that car I will kill you. Got me?" Bella questioned him with he don't mess with me look.

"Yeah I got you." JJ answered looking kind of scared.

"Don't play dirty." Bella stated and then walked over to where Hector was standing getting ready to start the race.

"Hey Hector I got this." Bella said taking his place.

"Racers ready?" Bella questioned getting the attention of all of the racers. Once they all gave her a sign that they were ready she moved her arms up and then down while yelling, "GO!!!"

The racers all took off from the line with the screech of tires. Dom was in the lead. Not by much. JJ was trailing him only by a few inches. Dom hit his NOS at the same time that JJ pulled his wheel into the side of Dom's car.

The force of JJ slamming into his car and the NOS hitting his engine created them to swerve into a building.

Everyone started racing to the scene. Bella was the first on there. She helped Dom out but Tony's side of the car took most of the impact and he was knocked out.

Pulling out his cell phone Brian called 9-1-1.

Once the ambulance got there they loaded Tony up to rush him to the hospital. Bella made Dom go with him so he could get checked out also. Bella was going to ride with the team but she had something to do first.

Kick JJ's ass.

"Hey JJ what in the hell was that?" Bella questioned sneaking up behind him.

"Umm I don't know what you are talking about." JJ answered with a small smirk.

"You fucking ass. I warned you." And with that Bella was throwing punches at him. She had him on the ground hitting him over and over again. She was so caught up into hitting him she never heard the sirens. Next thing she knew she was being pulled off of him.

"B'ellanna. That's enough. You got him good. STOP!" Annie yelled at her sister. Once Bella stopped fighting her she decided to question what happened.

"No tell me why in the hell the RX is in the side of a building and you were beating the shit out of some one?" Annie asked yelling in her sister's face.

"The ass purposely rammed Dom into the wall. Tony was in the car too. He knew it and did it on purpose." Bella said quietly. "Shit can you get me to the hospital?"

"Let's go." Annie said ushering her sister to her squad car.

Annie's boss came over and asked her what she was doing putting a prisoner into the car uncuffed. Annie explained the situation and her boss told her to make sure that her sister's family was ok and let him know if she needed time off.

They rushed to the hospital. When they got there Bella found the team.

"Where is he?" Bella asked Leon

"They took him back to the get some cat scans and x-rays. He woke up on the way here. They think he'll be ok." Leon said softly.

"This is all my fault." Bella said collapsing into one of the hospital chairs.

"No it's not." Jesse the one closest to her said while wrapping his arm around her.

"If I hadn't of let him ride with Dom, or if I hadn't of threatened JJ. This would have never happened." Bella said now sobbing.

Jesse pulled her into his arms whispering comforting stuff to her while his eyes were pleading with some one to go get Dom. Vince took the hint and found out where Dom was. He Stayed with Tony while Dom went out to get Bella.

Dom walked into the waiting room to see Bella sobbing in Jesse's arms and it broke his heart.

Dom walked over to Bella and scooped her up into his arms. While whispering sweet comforting words in her ear he walked to the other end of the waiting room where no one could hear them.

"He's going to be ok. He broke his arm, has a concussion. Other then that he is fine. He's asking for you. So when you are ready we can go in there." Dom said softly while sitting down on a chair keeping her in his lap.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Bella said into his chest.

"Why would you say that? You didn't make us go into the wall. I hit my NOS just as JJ hit us. There was nothing no one could do." Dom said softly. "This wasn't your fault and no one blames you."

"I blame me. I put him in the car with you. I threatened JJ. It's all my fault." Bella said while starting to sob again.

"Cut that shit out. Bella stop crying. Everyone is ok. I will go kick JJ's ass after this, no one is or will blame you. Lets go see our son." Dom said soft but sternly.

"Too late Dom." Annie said with a small smile.

"What?" Dom questioned her.

"Too late to kick JJ's ass. Bella already did it. I just checked on him. He wont be driving for a while. Cops are impounding his car, suspending his license and he will serve some jail time." Annie said smiling with a smirk.

"What's going to happen to Bella?" Dom asked softly. He wished she hadn't done that.

* * *

What should happen to Bella? Should I go on? Does anyone have any suggestions? Please review.


	12. Jail Bird, Trusting, and New Family

Here is another interesting chapter form yours truly. Umm I don't own anything I here accept the obvious. Let me know what you think and where I should go from here. This was so not where I wanted to take this, it just kind of wrote it's self.

**Cheer – **_Thank you so much for the support. I truly look up to you as a writer and a friend. _

_If you guys haven't checked out any of her stories do so they are really, really good, ohh and review them too._

_Chapter 12_

"_I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Bella said into his chest._

"_Why would you say that? You didn't make us go into the wall. I hit my NOS just as JJ hit us. There was nothing no one could do." Dom said softly. "This wasn't your fault and no one blames you."_

"_I blame me. I put him in the car with you. I threatened JJ. It's all my fault." Bella said while starting to sob again._

"_Cut that shit out. Bella stop crying. Everyone is ok. I will go kick JJ's ass after this, no one is or will blame you. Lets go see our son." Dom said soft but sternly._

"_Too late Dom." Annie said with a small smile._

"_What?" Dom questioned her._

"_Too late to kick JJ's ass. Bella already did it. I just checked on him. He wont be driving for a while. Cops are impounding his car, suspending his license and he will serve some jail time." Annie said smiling with a smirk._

"_What's going to happen to Bella?" Dom asked softly. He wished she hadn't done that._

"That's why I'm here. As long as she is willing to cooperate with us then she should get off easy. I do however have to bring her in tonight for questioning. Bella go see your son and then I need you to come with me." Annie said softly.

"All right lets go." Bella said to Dom.

Dom and Bella walked down the hall to Tony's room where they could hear him telling Vince all about the accident and what he felt and saw. They both had to chock back tears when they heard that he saw all of it happening and was afraid he was going to die.

"Hey Hijo, how are you feeling?" Bella asked making it known that they were in the room.

"Mami" Tony said loudly while opening his arms to Bella as she walked over to engulf him in a hug. "I feel better now that they gave me some medicine. I got a cool red cast to match Papi's car."

"I see that you didn't want to get one to match mine?" Bella questioned softly.

"No way, purple's for girls." Tony said with absolute disgust at the idea.

"Well it was worth a try." Bella said seeing Annie walk into the room.

"Hi Aunt Annie." Tony said following Bella line of site.

"Hey buddy. I and your Bella need to get going but I promise I will come by and see you tomorrow ok." Annie asked hopping he wouldn't ask to many questions.

"Where are you going Mami?" Tony questioned.

"I have to go get some things taken care of. You Papi will take care of you until I get home. It shouldn't take much more then a day or so." Bella said hugging him and kissing him on the head.

"Is this cause of the race?"

"Yeah, I did something I shouldn't have and I have to go make up for it. I promise that it will be ok." Bella said walking out of the room. Dom followed to say good-bye.

"I'll call you when I need you to come pick me up. I'm sorry, I should have threatened him; I shouldn't have beaten him like that. I don't know what's going to happen, if he decides to press charges I could go to jail over this and I'm sorry. I will call you when I get a chance." Bella said with tears in her eyes while hugging Dom and kissing him.

"If things go bad, I promise I will get you out of there. No matter what." Dom pledged passionately.

"Promise me you wont do anything stupid?"

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Promise me, there is a little boy in there that needs his father, I am already going to take his mother away. He needs you. Don't take that away from him too. Promise me?"

"I promise. Help them in any way that they need to get you home. I love you." With that Bella walked away from Dom with her sister guiding her and reading her rights.

Once they arrived at the police station Annie took Bella into the holding area.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this." Annie said after opening the door to one of the cells.

"I understand, how long do you think I will have to be here?"

"Hopefully not long. Let me get the paper work finished, Check with the DA and see if we cant get you out on at least bail for right now." Annie relied and then walked away to see what she could get done.

"So what's a pretty lady like you doing in here?" A man asked from the next cell over.

"Assault." Bella said harshly. She wanted to be left alone to her own thoughts.

"Come on a little thing like you. You've got to be kidding me." He taunted her.

"I don't even know you, why in the hell would I have to prove anything to you?" Bella answered in a pissed off tone.

"Names Jared." The man answered sticking his hand through the cells to shack her hand.

"Bella." Bella answered back softly shaking his hand. "What you in for?"

"I violated a restraining order. I just wanted to see my little girls." Jared answered. "So, what are you really in for?"

"Assault. Guy intent ally ran into my boy friends car knowing our son was in it."

"You kick his ass?"

"Of course."

"Let me guess now the pussy wants to file charges?"

"Yeah, didn't help that we were at a street race. My boyfriend was racing when they crashed."

"Ouch, everyone ok?"

"Yeah, My he's fine, our son has a mild concussion and a broken arm."

"That's good that no one was seriously hurt."

"Yeah, but me and my stupid temper got the best of me and now I am here." Bella said emphasizing the cell.

"Don't worry if he was racing too he will get his too."

"Yeah." Bella said while saying," If Dom doesn't get to him first," Under her breath.

"Dom? As in the great king of the streets Torreto?"

"The one and only."

"That's why you look familiar, your one of Torreto's girls."

"His only girl." Bella answered back fiercely. Her anger at Dom beginning to rise, She hated being in a situation where everyone know about his past.

"Hate to break it to you sweet heart, but you never have and never will be his only girl. Dominic Torreto never settles with just one girl."

"He has with me."

"Since when? Yesterday? Today?"

"Since we got together you bastard." Bella was getting truly pissed at this guy. Who in the hell did he think he was to say anything about her relationship with Dom?

"They why does he have a 2 year old daughter?"

Before Bella could say anything else Annie and Dom walked in.

"Bella your out on bail. You will be sent your court date." Annie said opening the cell, while Dom glared at Jared.

"Remember what I said." Jared said loudly while they left the holding area.

"What was that about?" Dom asked.

"Not now." Bella said sharply walking out to the car.

Once in the car Dom questioned her again.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I'm going to asked you a question and I want you to choose your words wisely. I want you to put all shit aside, no lies when you answer me. I want the truth." Bella stated in a very pissed off calm serious voice while looking in dead in the eyes.

"What?" Dom questioned back wondering what Jared has told her.

"Besides Becky have you ever cheated on me?"

"No, What in the hell gave you that idea?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'll be back, wait here." Bella said and got out of the car before he could protest.

Bella ran back into the station and into the holding area.

"Back so soon?" Jared questioned.

"Who's the mother?"

"Why you want to know?"

"To see if you are right."

"Rachel Sanchez."

"How do I get in contact with her?"

Jared gave her an address and phone number, with that Bella went back to the car.

"You sure?" She questioned him again.

"Yes I'm sure, now tell me what in the hell that was about." Dom said getting irritated.

"I need to get some thing, can you take me here?" Bella questioned giving him the paper she wrote the address on.

"Why would you need to get something from Rachel's house?" Dom questioned.

"You know who it is by the address?" Bella said pissed that so far it looked like he was lying to her.

"This about the cheating question?"

"Yeah, care to explain?"

"You trust me?"

"Honestly no."

"Trust me know and I promise you won't be proven wrong."

"Why should I?"

"Trust me and I will take you to here house." Dom said holding out the slip of paper. "I promise that Becky was the first and the last."

"Fine, don't prove me wrong Dominic Torreto or I will leave tonight with Tony." Bella said putting emphasis on his name.

With that Dom drove to Rachel's house. Once they arrived Dom got out and headed to the door slowly waiting for Bella to follow him. Once at the door he knocked and waited for a reply.

A young girl answered the door.

"Uncle Nick?" The girl questioned while hugging him.

"Hey baby girl where's your mom?" Dom asked.

"She's trying to get Sammy back to sleep."

"Jennifer how about you get Bella and me a corona while I go get her." Dom said softly meeting Bella's eyes. There was anger there that he didn't like seeing. He knew that he made her feel that way but hated to see it.

"O.K. They are in my room."

Dom walked quietly down the hall and into the room.

"Rach?" Dom questioned above a whisper.

"Dom what are you doing her?" Rachel asked getting up to give him a hug.

"Bella got into some trouble tonight and meet Jared. He must have told her that Sammy was mine cause she he's hella pissed." Dom answered back.

"UNCLE NICK." Came a very excited voice.

"SAMMY" Dom answered in the same tone.

"Thanks, now you can put her to bed." Rachel said walking out. Dom followed her chuckling at how he could get on her nerves in less then five minutes. He carried a very sleepy, but very happy little girl in his arms.

"Bella, this is Rachel Jennifer and Samantha. My sister and her two kids." Dom said introducing them and emphasizing the word sister.

"Sister?"

Rachel took this as her que to take Jen out of the room; she knew Samantha would never leave him.

"Mia doesn't know. They are 4 months apart. Papi and Mami were having some problems and split up. They were split for a while. He meet Rachel's mom. Shortly after that Mami and him patched things up. Papi always supported them and was there for her. When he died I took over." Dom said softly hopping Bella would believe him since it was all the truth.

"Wow! That's where the 2 grand goes each month." Bella stated not sure what else to say.

"Yes. Jared they guy you meet was Rachel's ex. He hated me cause I provided more for his children then he does."

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Not trusting you."

"I never really did give you a reason to."

"Why have you never told me or Mia?"

"Never really the right time I guess. Vince is the only one that knows. Incase anything ever happened to me I wanted to make sure Rachel and the kids would be ok also."

"She's going to be pissed at you."

"I know. Let me go lay her down, say goodbye and let's get to bed. I'm sure Tony is bouncing off the walls now." Dom said as they walked toward the rooms.

"Rach where do you want her?" Dom questioned.

"My room. That's hers now." Jen answered.

Dom laid the sleeping child down and covered her up. Kissing her forehead he turned off the little lamp that was on in her room and left shutting the door behind him.

"I'm proud of you." Dom addressed his oldest niece.

"Why?"

"For giving up your room."

"Ohh, She needed it more then me it puts her closer to mom."

"I'm still proud of you. We are going to get out of here so you guys can get some sleep. We are having a barbeque tomorrow. Why don't you guys stop by the house?" Dom said addressing his sister.

"I'm not so sure about the Nick."

"Why don't you plan on being there, I'll talk with Mia tonight and call you in the morning."

"Fine but no promises."

With that Bella and Dom left, they got in the car and started home.

"Thanks." Dom stated out of the blue.

"For what?" Bella wasn't sure what she did to get a thanks from him.

"Not yelling at me back there, being understanding and putting what little trust you could in me."

"Your welcome. You gained some of that trust back tonight."

"Thanks."


	13. How in the hell do you know her?

Back again. I again do not take responsibility for this chapter. I was held hostage until I wrote it the way my muse wanted it. Hope you all like the twists and drama that is about to unfold.

Special Thanks to Cheer and Staceyunderwood; they have both been a great help in the development into this story. The ages in here would make Dom a little older then what I originally started with. I am not to sure how old every one is. Just know that Mia and Dom are 2 years apart. Putting Dom and Rachel 2 years apart. Rachel had her first child when she was 17 so that would make her about 29 ish…

-----------------

Chapter 13

_Dom and Bella drove back to the house pretty much in silence. Dom was thinking about what he was going to say to Mia about Rachel, he was wondering what Bella really thought about the whole situation._

_The soon arrived at the house and Dom pulled into the driveway. Bella got out of the car but Dom just sat there._

_Walking around to his window Bella tapped on it. Dom rolled it down and looked up at her._

"_Are you going to sit here all night or go do something that you should have when your father died?" Bella asked while leaning on the door._

"_I don't know what to tell her. What happens if she hates me?" Dom asked softly._

"_This is Mia we are talking about. Just tell her straight and tell her why you never told her before." Bella said matching his tone._

"_What do I do if she is sleeping?" Dom questioned at the same time the front door opened and a mad Mia walked out._

"_Dom get you ass in this house and deal with your son before I hurt him." Mia screamed._

"_I'll do it. Dom has something he needs to talk to you about." With that Bella went inside to leave no time for Dom to protest. She felt bad for doing it that way but knew that Mia wouldn't leave Dom alone till he told her. _

"_What's up Dom?" Mia said wanting to know what he had to say._

"_Umm, Mia I don't know how to tell you this so here goes… Just before Mami got pregnant with you her and Papi separated for a while. Things were getting rough for them with her being sick and all. She pushed everyone away. Papi made me stay with her so some one was here to take care of her if need be. While they were separated Papi meet another woman, she got pregnant. Papi then got back together with Mami and she got pregnant with you. He never told any one about our sister until after Mami died. When he told me he had said not to tell you because of it being right after Mami dieing and he didn't want more pain and stress to be on you. I have sent money and checked on her constantly to make sure she was ok, she has 2 girls' ages 12 and 4. I should have told you sooner but I didn't know how. I am truly sorry I didn't tell you about her sooner" Dom said while looking at his hands. He was angry with him self for never being man enough to tell her and ashamed of admitting that he was in a since lying to her._

"_Dom?" Mia started crying._

_Dom got out of the car and took Mia into his arms._

"_I know that I haven't ever been the best to you. I also know that I let you down a lot. Just please don't hate me to bad. Yell at me, scream at me, ignore me, just please what ever you do don't hate me."_

"_I don't hate you, I don't know what to say. Why are you telling me all of this now?"_

"_Rachel, our sister, she has an ex husband that wont leave her and her daughters alone, he was in jail tonight for violating the restraining order she has on him, he started talking with Bella, said something to her about Rachel and got her all pissed at me. I went there to prove I never cheated on her. I invited them over tomorrow if that's ok with you."_

"_Sure, Is she the only sibling that I don't know about?"_

"_Yes. I love you Mia, Thanks for putting up with all of my shit. Let's get inside, get to bed and we can talk more about this in the morning."_

"_Ok. Make sure she comes over tomorrow I want to meet her and my nieces."_

_With that they walked into the house to find it quit, they decided to go on up to bed. Dom kissed Mia on her forehead and then went into his room to find Bella lying what he thought was asleep in the bed. Dom striped out of his clothes and put on a pair of shorts. He then went to lay down next to Bella._

"_You better not even think about sleeping in here if you haven't told Mia." Bella said in a stern tone._

"_I told her. She took it way better then what I thought she would" Dom replied._

"_Good, now good night." Bella said kissing him and then cuddling up next to him._

_They both fell asleep with in a matter of minutes._

_(Then next morning)_

_Everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast before running to work or what ever else he or she had to do before the weekly barbeque. While everyone was eating Mia told everyone that they were going to have company._

"_Mia I am going to go get the girls early. Rachel will be here when she gets off of work." Dom said while heading out the door. Bella had taken Tony to the store to get some things for him and all of the kids to drink while she picked up coronas for everyone else. _

_"All right." Mia replied from the kitchen._

_Dom got into his car and drove to the home day care where his sister had the girls go till she got off from work. They knew him well there because he would come and visit them and take them out to eat and stuff. While they were on their way back to the house Dom asked them if they had any questions before they got there._

_"Do you guys have anything you want to know before we get there?"_

_"What is everyone like?" Jennifer asked._

_"Well that one you will have to see for your self cause we are here." With that Dom pulled into the driveway and helped the girls out._

_"Hold you Uncle Nick hold you." Sammy said getting scared of the place she doesn't know._

_"Sure baby girl." Dom said while picking her up. They walked inside and were greeted with happy but unsure faces._

_"Guys this is Jennifer and Samantha." Dom said pointing to them. "That's Uncle Jesse, Uncle Vince, Aunt Mia, Uncle Brian, Uncle Leon, your cousins, BJ, Leo and Tony and you guys already know your Aunt Bella." The moment Dom introduced Brian Jennifer couldn't take her eyes off of him. She knew him from somewhere but couldn't place it yet._

_"Nice to meet you guys. We are almost ready to eat just waiting on your mom." Mia said happily while hugging them._

_"Nice to meet you too. Mom should be here soon. Is there anything that I can help you get ready?" Jennifer said knowing how to be polite and wanting to make a good impression._

_"It's pretty much all ready but if you want to make the salad you can help me with that." Mia said amazed that a child would ask to help._

_"All right." With that Jennifer followed Mia into the kitchen. _

_"Hey Tony why don't you BJ and Leo take Sammy and show her your toys." Dom said setting her down on the ground._

_"But Papi she's a girl." Tony protested not liking some one else getting his fathers attention. _

_"Now Hijo." Dom said sternly._

_"It's ok Uncle Nick. I go help in kitchen." With that Sammy ran into the kitchen crying. She went up to her sister and hugged her tight._

_"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked kneeling down to hug her sister back._

_"Tony no play wifh me." _

_"Did you ask?" Jennifer asked holding her back to see her face._

_"No, Uncle Nick told him he called me a girl."_

_"That's cause you're a girl. That's not a bad thing some times boys don't like us cause were smarter. Now let's go see about playing with them. Or did you want to help me in here?" Jennifer stood up holding her hand._

_"Me NO cook." Sammy said proudly._

_"Then come one let me see if they will play with you for me." Jennifer took her hand looking at Mia she received a nod telling her that it was ok for her to do this she then walked into the living room where Dom was yelling at Tony._

_"Uncle Nick." Jennifer said softly. She hasn't ever seen him like that except with Jared._

_"Jen?" Dom looked at her not sure what she was trying to do._

_"Tony can I talk with you out side for a minute?" Jennifer asked wanting to get away from the adults._

_"Papi?" Tony questioned wanting to make sure he wouldn't get into trouble for going with her._

_"Sure. We aren't done yet." Dom said sternly._

_"I know." With that Tony and Jennifer walked out on to the front porch._

_"I'm sure you hate the idea of more people in the family, however me and Sammy have been waiting for the day we got to meet all or you. Please play with her so she feels safe her. I am trying to help Aunt Mia and can't do that while looking after her, and Uncle nick should have to." Jennifer said softly trying to reason with him._

_"Why would I want to help you out?" Tony said putting on a tough guy act he sees his dad use a lot._

_"Cause it would be better then us fighting all of the time. Just let her have a few cars and she'll be happy." Jennifer said getting mad at him now._

_"No." Tony said going into the house._

_Jennifer then walked into the house._

_"You will be sorry for this." Jennifer said softly to Tony._

_"Leo is it?" Jennifer asked the guy that she thought her uncle pointed out._

_"Yeah, what's up?" Leo said tying to be smooth. _

_"You got any cars?" _

_"Yeah why?"_

_"Can you get me some."_

_"Sure." Leo then ran down to his room got some cars and ran back upstairs. "Here."_

_"Thanks." Jennifer said softly hugging him._

_"Sammy I got you some cars. How about you come play in the kitchen with me." Jennifer said holding out the matchbox cars to her._

_"otay. I don't need boys to be cool." With that she ran into the kitchen._

_With that settled Jennifer gave Tony a glare and then walked into the kitchen. They had been in there a while Mia asking all kinds of questions and them watching Sammy play. Jennifer was use to this. The sitters have to many kids and they never took car of Sammy right._

_Soon there was a knock on the door. Jesse was the closest so he answered it to find a very pretty woman standing there looking like she wasn't sure if she was in the right place._

_"I'm sorry. I am looking for Dominic Torreto." Rachel asked hoping she had the right address. His car was here so she was almost sure it was his place._

_"You must be rachel. I'm Jesse. Everyone is out back. Why don't you come with me and you can meet everyone." Jesse said holding his hand out to her._

_"Thanks" She took his hand and shook it. Then followed him through the house and into the back yard. _

_The first person she laid eyes on was Brian. But it couldn't be could it?_

_"Mommy." Called a very happy child._

_"Sammy, are you being good for everyone?" Rachel asked her mind being taken from Brian._

_"Yeah." With that she ran back to where all of the kids were playing tag._

_"Rachel you're here." Dom said hugging her. _

_"This is Mia your sister, Mia Rachel." With that Dom let them hug scream cry and everything else a woman does when she meets a family member for the first time._

_"That's Leon and his son Leo, Vince, Mia's son BJ, My son Tony, you know Bella and that's Mia's husband Brian." Dom said pointing to everyone._

_"Nice to meet you all. Me and you need to talk now." Rachel said pointing to Brian._

_"Ray, ray not now." Brian said softly._

_"Wait you too know each other?" Dom questioned._

_"Yeah, and yes we are talking now." Rachel practically yelled._

_"How in the hell do you know my sister Brian?" _


	14. How in the hell do you know her II

Hey everyone, I have come to a conclusion that I don't know is good or bad, Anger, depression and frustration makes a hell of a fuel to write stories. Here is the new chapter. Hope everyone likes it, let me know if you have any ideas.

**A special thanks, to Staceyunderwood and Cheer, this update wouldn't have been possible with out you guys. You guys rock. **

**Stacey thanks for the ideas and helping me write this. **

**This chapter wouldn't have been as good with out your help.**

"How in the hell do you know my sister Brian?"

"We'll deal with that later. There are bigger fish to fry here." Rachel said while staring at Brian. "So, this was the big case you had to leave for? Were you just using me as a way to get information on my family?"

"_Of course not. You aren't even in their file." Brian answered in as even of a tone as possible, he was angry that she wouldn't leave this till later._

"_That's cause my dad isn't on my birth certificate. I now see why you didn't come home, by you might want to explain this to monkey." Rachel said pointing to Jennifer._

"_Monkey?" Brian said almost in fear, here was the little girl he promised he would come home to, and he never did._

_Hearing the nickname that she hasn't heard since her father left Jennifer turned around to see Brian looking at her then it clicked why he looked so familiar. It was her father._

"_Daddy?" Jennifer asked softly fearing that the dream of her father coming back home was only that **of** another dream._

"_Daddy, Brian you better start talking and very quickly." Mia practically yelled at him._

"_The girl I was telling you about, the bad break up was true, the only thing I left out was that she's the mother of my daughter." Brian said quickly to Mia hopping she wouldn't get to mad, all he needed now was for Mia to hate him again._

"_You are truly an ass you know that? You left my sister with a little girl and no support." Dom said in anger while trying to control him self in front of the kids. "Jen can you take all the kids to go play in Leo's room for a little while."_

"_Daddy, are you going to be here when we get to come back out?" _

"_Sure thing Monkey." Brian said softly, "Do as Dom tells you."_

_With that all the kids went inside and down the stairs. Once the kids were out of site Dom walked over to Brian and punched him with as much force and anger he could find. The blow caused Brian to lose his footing and fall backward. Dom took this as his opportunity to pounce on him and started driving his fist as hard as he could into anything they would connect with. Hit after hit they were rolling around the lawn muttering profanities and half coherent sentences. Everyone was watching wondering if they were going to stop or if Dom was going to kill him._

_Bella finally stepped in knowing that she was probably the only one to get Dom to stop._

"_DOMINIC, STOP IT NOW!!!" Bella screamed at him. When she realized that wasn't going to work she did the next best thing._

_Walking to the side of the house she picked up the hose and turned it on full blast. Letting it run to get cold she **walked** back over to where they are still going at it. She **held** the hose in her hand making it spray hard and all over them she just started drenching them._

_Everyone was laughing as Bella did this with a look of pure amusement on her face, after realizing that they were getting soaking wet they stopped fighting mid-punches to see who had the nerve and audacity to spray them._

_Their looks were so priceless that everyone was doubled over in pain laughing so hard they were crying._

_Dom didn't find this at all funny and decided to voice that._

"_Damn it B'ellanna, what the hell gives?" Dom clearly conveying with his tone that he was beyond pissed._

"_You guys going to act like animals I'm going to treat you like one, Now your sister and your wife prepared a wonderful meal that is getting cold. We are all going to sit down like civil adults and eat. No more shit do I make my self clear?" Bella asked pointing at each of them while she spoke._

"_Yes, Ma'am." Both answered in unison, they knew fighting her now was going to be pointless. _

"_That's what I thought. Go get cleaned up, get the kids and lets eat." Mia said while finishing what she has started when all the news was brought before the team._

_Everyone sat down in his or her place with the three extra places fitting nicely around the table. Dinner conversations were light and filled with laughter, no one wanted to tread into the unknown of what was to come._

_Brian didn't know what to think or say. Here was his ex fiancé and daughter, that he loved deeply, and then he had his son and wife that he also loved deeply. God he was a royal screw up. Now he just hopped that Mia didn't divorce him, that Rachel was going to let him be apart of his daughters life, and that his children didn't hate him. He decided that he would worry about Dom's trust later._

_After dinner everyone piled into the living room for movies. Mia as always was left to clean up. Brian took this as the perfect time to talk with her and try to get back into her good graces._

_When everyone was settled Brian excused him self to go help Mia. He walked in to kitchen standing in the doorframe pausing to judge her attitude to know how to approach her._

_Mia didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. It was then that he could tell she was crying._

_Working his hands down her arms he had her put down the plate she was washing and the washrag. Slowly turning her so she was facing him, he drew her near him and lifted her onto the counter so they were now eye level. _

_He held her close for what seemed like forever while trying to find the right words to talk to her with. There are no words that would ever be right, and that's where the problem lies. He has hurt her to many times and didn't know if he was going to get out of this one._

"_I don't even know where to start or what to say. I promise you I had no idea she was related to you, I know that doesn't make it right that I kept this from you. I am so very sorry that I never told you the whole truth about her and me. I can promise you that I am in love with you and not her, you are my wife and I am **your husband**. I am however going to have to talk with her about taking and active role in my daughters life." Brian said while looking into her eyes spilling his heart to her. _

"_I know and I trust you now. I just never would have thought that this would happen, I wish you would have told me so I didn't look so shocked with the team here." Mia said softly. She never could be mad at him even if she tried, but if he hurt her again she was going to let her brother have at him._

"_Thanks for trusting me, even after all that I did to you. You know that I am going to have to talk with her and work things out right?" Brian asked knowing the past cant be the past if it's the now present. "You can be there if you want."_

"_As I said I trust you, just don't screw it up. Now why don't you go send my sister in her so we can have some girl talk." Mia said kissing him._

"_I love you." Brian said when they parted._

"_I love you too." With that Brian walked out and sent Rachel in._

"_Wow, what a night." Rachel said upon entering the kitchen._

"_You can say that again. Look at the bright side of things we already know we have something in common." Mia said smirking at her sister._

"_Yeah and what's that?" Rachel asked returning the smirk._

"_We have the same taste in men." _

"_I guess we do, so do you totally hate me?" Rachel asked hopping whatever relationship she could have had with her sister wasn't ruined. _

"_No, there is no way to know that we would both have a child with the same guy. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if that ass of a brother we have would have told me sooner." Mia said the ass of a brother part loud enough that hopefully Dom would her it._

"_**Don't be mad at Nick, **I asked him not to tell you."_

"_Why?"_

"_I knew you and Papi were really close and you iodized him, I didn't want to ruin that for you."_

"_Thanks, I still wish I knew." Mia said hugging her sister._

"_**I know Papi dying really messed you up, you didn't need the news of me adding to it all" Rachel explained "all Dom was doing was what I asked to protect you" **_

"_**But still maybe meeting you would have made me feel like I didn't completely lose him" **_

"_**Well you just got a part of him back" Rachel said smiling sweetly at her. **_

"_**I guess I have" **_


	15. Taking her home

_Hey guys, here is the newest chapter, no throwing things I know it was wrong but hell it works and I like the way this is going to go... As always I do not what so ever own anything that is familiar. Well I guess that's kind of a funny thing to say cause if you are following this then everything is familiar. You know where I am going with this so that said here it is. _

_Thanks to all that have reviewed. _

_A special shout out to cheer for her strength and courage. She is a wonderful friend. _

_Also all that is in bold belongs to Stacey, she has helped write the last few chapters and I am sure will help with more. _

_Now on with the show._

"_I know Papi dying really messed you up, you didn't need the news of me adding to it all" Rachel explained "all Dom was doing was what I asked to protect you" _

"_But still maybe meeting you would have made me feel like I didn't completely lose him" _

"_Well you just got a part of him back" Rachel said smiling sweetly at her. _

"_I guess I have"_

**Rachel and Mia entered the living room together laughing and giggling like they had known each other for years. Jennifer and Sammy were sleeping on the couch next to their uncle Nick and Bella. It was late and Rachel should probably have had them home and tucked up nicely for a couple hours now, but things need to be sorted out. **

"**I should get them home" Rachel announced watching her two beautiful children for a second. **

"**No leave them they can stay over here tonight, no need to wake them" Bella said **

"**They will just get cranky if they're anything like their Uncle" Mia added **earning a smirk mixed glare from her Dom.

"**Well I'm going home anyway, it's just easier saves coming to fetch them in the morning" she said yawning **

"**You've had more than the limit of beer to be driving" Dom said, "you're not going anywhere, you're staying here to"**

"**I like my home comforts" Rachel explained. Dom and Rachel argued a while longer about how she was staying over and Brian finally stopped the bickering by telling them he would take Rachel home himself. **

"**We need to talk anyways," he said looking at Rachel who nodded to him before turning to Dom and sticking her tongue out, she had gotten her own way and she was happy about it. Rachel walked to the door stepping over Vince and Jesse who were on the floor. **

"**That ok?" Brian asked walking over to Mia. **

"**Yeah go ahead" she sighed before kissing him before he followed Rachel to the door. Mia walked over to them both hugging Rachel "it was great to meet you, and we still have a lot of catching up to do. I will come pick you up in the morning to fetch your car" **

"**Sure" Rachel said, "I'd like that". Rachel called goodbye to the rest of her new family and received a few 'nice to meet you' and 'Laters'. She walked out of the house Brian close behind, figuring out how he was going to ask for permission to be in his daughter's life. **

**They drove part way in silence neither one knowing where to start. Traffic was heavy which was unusual for that time of night so they would have even longer in the car to talk. Which were a good thing and a bad thing at the same time.**

"**Rachel I'm sorry" Brian began slowing down for the car in front to turn.**

**  
"You don't need to apologize to me," Rachel told him "I knew from the moment I met you that things wouldn't work between us. You need to be explaining all this shit to your daughter" **

"**I will if you'll let me," Brian said glancing over at her quickly before turning his attention back to the road. "Rachel I wanna be in her life, I wanna make it up to her, I wanna be her father" he added quickly as his cell phone rang. He took his eyes off the road for a second to pick it up from the little pouch he had by the gear shit. He flipped it up reading Mia's name on the caller ID. When he looked up all he saw was the back end of a lorry. He heard a loud noise and then everything went black. **

**He could hear a woman screaming but his eyes were to heavy to open, his head was banging, he could feel the blood dripping from his lip. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he wished he hadn't. Rachel's head was resting on the dashboard, he couldn't see any blood coming from her but she was white, and her eyes held nothing but pure fear. "Brian" she began before coughing "I want you to take care of Jen and Sam" she added**

"**No Rach, your gonna be ok, you can take care of them" he said panicked. **

"**No I'm not. I can feel it…" he began to disagree again but she interrupted him "listen to me, I want you to look after Jenny and Sam, you Brian not Dom, he has enough shit that I don't want them involved with. Dom and Bella need to concentrate on themselves so I want you and Mia to take care of **the** babies and remind them every day that I love them, and I wasn't in pain and all I wanted was for them to be happy" **

"**Rachel just hang on I'm gonna get you some help" **

"**It's to late" she said he began to cry and scream for help "Brian smile for me" she said softly **

**  
"What?" he asked **

**"Smile for me" she said. He plastered on a fake smile for her "I always loved that smile" no sooner had she finished her sentence a small stream of blood ran down from her mouth and she didn't speak again. Brian screamed and yelled as loud as he could for someone to help him. **

**Someone was talking to him asking if he was ok but he was in too much shock to answer. He could see people running around as he sat on the curb, he had no idea of how he got to **it, but here he was sitting on the curb watching the blur of life going by him.** He tried to remember what had happened and all he could recall was Mia ringing his cell. He got up unsteadily and walked back over to the car where Rachel's dead body still lay.**

**He climbed through the window and retrieved his cell phone from under his seat and then looked at Rachel again as he climbed out, throwing up when he sat back at the curb.**

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there staring at this cell, there was no easy way to call your wife and tell he that the sister she just meet is now dead. How was he going to tell his best friend that his sister that he has taken care of since the day she was born is now dead? Hell how was he going to tell his daughter, a daughter he hasn't seen since she was 4.

"Brian, are you all right?" Annie, Bella sister asked. She was the responding officer and when she arrived she thought she recognized the car but didn't know why till she say him sitting on the side of the road.

"Yeah." Brian replied out of common knowledge that he would never be ok.

"Were you hurt?"

"I don't think so. I need to call Dom and Mia." Brian stated more then asked.

"I am going to need you to come down to the station later and tell me what happened. But that can wait for a while. Did you want me to call them?" Annie asked knowing that he must be hurting.

"No, but can you give me a ride to the hospital." With that Brian scrolled down on his phone and called the house. He didn't want to have this conversation on the phone.

After a few rings the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Brian. Can you bring Mia and Dom to meet me at the hospital?" Brian was glad that Mia or Dom didn't answer the phone. He just hoped that she wouldn't ask to many questions.

"Are you guys all right?" Bella asked going into mother mode.

"Yeah, I am, please just get them there." Brian said softly.

"Sure." With that Brian and Bella hung up and Annie took him to the hospital.

Brian sat in the main waiting room, he didn't know how he was going to break the news, but he had to some how. No matter how much he was hurting now he knew it was going to be nothing close to what Dom and Mia would be feeling.

Brian looked up to find Bella, Dom and Mia headed his way. They looked pissed not to know what happened but worried as well.

When they got closer and realized that Rachel wasn't with him, Dom was the first one to talk.

"Ohh God what happened to her?" Dom asked, Brian was a guy that always had his emotions written all over his face, he was pissed with him driving over here, why couldn't he have just told him over the phone that Rachel had broken her arm or something? Looking at the dread on Brian's face Dom knew it was much more serious and dropped his macho man act.

"We got into a car accident. There was nothing I could do. I glanced down to see that mia was calling me, then when I looked up I saw the back of a car and all went black. She didn't have her belt on." Brian said clearly up set about his all.

"And?" Dom questioned knowing Brian didn't want to continue but he was the only one who could tell them exactly what had happened.

"She's gone." Brian said just a little above a whisper, he didn't want it to be real and now actually saying the words made it real, realer then he wanted it to be!

At the thought of her new found sister being dead, Mia clung to Dom sobbing and Dom gave up all care about what people saw, he fell to the ground engulfed in grief for his sister taking Mia down with him, he to sobbing. Bella cried to and hugged Brian who she could see clearly needed the comfort Mia was incapable of giving him right now.

After a while Mia and Dom viewed the body and claimed it. Even though she had ID on her, they still had to have family claim the body. Mia stood over the body and couldn't bring herself to say goodbye, she had only just met her how could she be saying goodbye for good so soon? It wasn't fair and it wasn't right.

They made it back to the house, before anyone said anything else.

"What about the girls?" Mia asked suddenly remembering her sister had left behind two children.

"We will take care of them." Dom stated looking at Bella to let her know that he was going to do it with or with out her.

"Yeah, we can take them." Bella voiced her agreement with Dom knowing that he needed her support.

"Thanks Dom, but me and Mia will take them. After all one of them is my daughter. Rachel asked me to care for them." Brian said looking at Dom and then Mia hopping she would agree with him.

"I don't know Brian, It's going to be rough taking on two girls with BJ." Mia said softly.

"Brian you should listen to her, I'll take them, they know me and trust me. " Dom said sternly.

"Mia, Baby please, this is my chance to make it right. Where else would you have wanted to be when you lost your mom and dad?" Brain stated knowing that was a touchy subject but that was the only way to get her to relate to him.

"Don't worry about it Mia, I'll take care of them." Dom said addressing his sister as nice and sweet as he could to try and get her to agree with him.

"Dom, I am taking care of my daughter and her sister, I promised Rachel, She said she didn't want them involved in all of your shit. I will take you to court over this if I have to." Brian came back at Dom with anger.

"Bring it on, I am taking them and that's final. There is no discussion here." Dom stated and then went up stairs to go to bed.

"Damn it, Mia why wouldn't you back me up with this?" Brian questioned not caring who heard them fight.

"Did you promise her?" Mia asked softly.

"Yes." Brian answered looking her in the eye to tell her that he wasn't lying.

"Then we will do it, ill talk with him later. I'm going to bed." Mia told him.

"Mia, I'll talk with him. Things will be ok in the morning. Promise. " With that Bella went upstairs to talk with Dom about how stupid he was being. The girls would be close and well taken care of. He would always be close to jump in the second Brian fucked up, if he did, but Bella didn't think he would. He had messed up with the team once and she couldn't see him doing it again.

Mia lay in bed beside Brian, she was thinking about today's events, she was still in shock and she hadn't absorbed all the information yet.

She didn't want to fight with Brian and she knew he didn't want to either, he just wanted to fulfil Rachel's wishes and she knew he wasn't going to give them up with a fight, even a fight with Dom.


	16. Telling The Girls

"Bring it on, I am taking them and that's final. There is no discussion here." Dom stated and then went up stairs to go to bed.

"Damn it, Mia why wouldn't you back me up with this?" Brian questioned not caring who heard them fight.

"Did you promise her?" Mia asked softly.

"Yes." Brian answered looking her in the eye to tell her that he wasn't lying.

"Then we will do it, ill talk with him later. I'm going to bed." Mia told him.

"Mia, I'll talk with him. Things will be ok in the morning. Promise. " With that Bella went upstairs to talk with Dom about how stupid he was being. The girls would be close and well taken care of. He would always be close to jump in the second Brian fucked up, if he did, but Bella didn't think he would. He had messed up with the team once and she couldn't see him doing it again.

Mia lay in bed beside Brian, she was thinking about today's events, she was still in shock and she hadn't absorbed all the information yet.

She didn't want to fight with Brian and she knew he didn't want to either, he just wanted to fulfill Rachel's wishes and she knew he wasn't going to give them up with a fight, even a fight with Dom.

___The next morning was hell for everyone. Sammy woke up screaming for her mom._

"_Mommy, Mommy," Sammy screamed over and over again. _

"_Samantha, hey Calm down your going to wake everyone else, mom isn't here right now, what's wrong?" Jennifer asked here sister._

"_I woke up and didn't know where I was. I got scared." Sammy said as she cuddled deep into her sister's grasp._

"_Is everything ok?" Brian asked as he started down the stairs. _

"_Sorry she woke you. She got scared, I was in the kitchen starting breakfast for everyone and she didn't know where she was at." _

"_Sammy you ok now?" Brain asked as he sat next to them on the couch,_

"_Yeah." _

"_Can you sit with Uncle Brian while I got finish breakfast. I'll make you Mickey Mouse pancakes." Jen asked her sister with a bribe mixed in._

"_Ok." Sammy said practically jumping from her lap onto Brains. _

"_I want Mickey Mouse pancakes to monkey." Brian said softly hopping she would still be ok with him calling her that._

"_I don't know, you stopped making them for me, why should I make them for you?" Jen answered kind of pissed like. _

"_Hey, I understand that you are mad at me, and I deserve that, but the least you could do is let me have a chance to tell you why I left and then you could go from there in decided if you hate me or not." Brian said in a fatherly tone. _

"_Sorry, can we talk later if mom will let us?" Jen asked softly turning to face her father. _

"_Jen, Sammy we need to talk about that. Come her monkey." Brian said softly patting the couch seat next to him." I was going to wait until Dom was her, but since you are asked I'll tell you guys now."_

"_Is there something wrong with mom?" Jen asked seeing the look her father was giving while he said they needed to talk. _

"_Monkey, come here please." With that Jennifer sat down on the couch next to him. Brian wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. He didn't want to do this alone but didn't want to lead them on any longer. _

"_Guys, last night I was taking your mom home and we got into a car accident. She didn't have her seat belt on and hit her head on the dash. It created her to have internal bleeding. I am so very sorry, they tried everything for her, but she didn't make it." Brian said slowly crying him self and holding the girls tight. _

_No one said anything for a while Sammy really didn't understand what was going on. Jennifer's reaction wasn't quiet the same. _

"_You're lying, She will come and get us. She will." Jen screamed at Brain._

_Brian sat Sammy on the couch and then walked up to where Jen was still screaming, "she will" at him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight. _

"_Jennifer Rachel O'Connor, Calm down. There is no reason for me to lie about this. Dom will tell you the same thing. I know that this is hard to deal with but trust me I would never lie to you about something so serious." Brian told her softly while whispering other comforting things in here ear. She calmed down considerably and was now just silently sobbing in his arms. He sat her on his lap on the couch. Soon she had cried herself back to sleep. _

_Everyone in the house was awakened after her screaming fit but some how, they all knew to leave him alone and let him handle it. Well everyone except Dom._

_Dom was getting dressed and was almost out the door before Bella said anything to him._

"_Dom, you going in there isn't going to help matters, She needs to learn to be comforted by her father again."_

"_They don't know him, He shouldn't have told them, I'll be damned if he is going to get them." Dom said pissed looking at her._

"_Dom, he will be here, they will be close enough to help if he fucks up. Why can't you see that they will be just as good with him as with you. Hell with your temper and the way things have been going they would be better off with him." Bella said sitting up on the bed._

"_The hell they would. Why you taking his side?" Dom growled out._

"_I'm not, just think about it. When Letty didn't let you in Tony's life and then when she brought him back how would you have like it if Mia tried to take him and not let you have him and raise him?"_

"_That is so different, I didn't abandon him."_

"_Brian had a job to do, when Rachel meet him she knew what his job was and what it entailed. She should have not gotten involved with him if she was afraid of him leaving. I know that doesn't give it a good reason and in no way am I saying its her fault I am just telling you if she made him promise to take care of them there had to be a good reason." _

"_I still don't like it."_

"_Fine don't like it, but don't deny them the chance at a happy family cause you think you could do better with them. Think about your son also. Worse case let them chose who they want to live with." Bella said leaving into the bathroom._

"_Shit." Dom said quietly to him self, he never could seem to get things right. _

_(Down Stairs)_

"_Sammy, what are you thinking?" Brian asked making her look at him. _

"_I don't really understand. Why, did she leave us? Was I not good enough?" Sammy asked crying still._

"_I bet you were an angel in her eyes. Some things happen for reasons and other things happen and we don't know why. Just make the best of it. She wouldn't want you to be sad forever. Be happy that she is now watching over you." Brian said not sure how else to reason with her._

"_I guess your right."_

"_Thanks, now how about we go make those pancakes and then wake everyone up to eat some breakfast." Brian said flashing a boyish grin at her trying to lighten the mood._

"_Can I wake them?" Sammy asked with a mischievous grin on her face. She still truly hadn't realized that her mom was gone._

"_You bet, jump on there beds if you have to." With that Brian picked her up and they walked into the kitchen, he noticed that everything was ready he just had to pour and flip the pancakes._

"_How about you go wake up Aunt Mia and your cousin BJ, then when they get down here you can wake up you uncle Dom and Aunt Bella, And you cousin Tony." Brian said smiling then he noticed a confused look on here face._

"_I have an uncle Dom too?"_

"_Ohh your uncle Nick."_

"_All right, where are Aunt Mia and BJ?" _

"_Go up the stairs you will se another set, go up there and then they are in the first two rooms up there."_

"_K." With that she was bouncing up the stairs on the mission to wake people up._

_Knocking on the first door she heard her Aunt Mia answer._

"_Come in." Mia said at the sound of the knock on the door._

"_Aunt Mia, Uncle Brian said to come get you for breakfast." Sammy said softly._

"_All right, tell him I'll be down in a few minutes." Mia said smiling._

"_Okay." And with that Sammy was on her next mission. _

_She knocked on the next door and didn't receive an answer. Slowly she opened the door to find BJ sleeping. As quietly as possible she walked over and climbed up on the bed. Once she was on the side closed to the wall, the side he wasn't sleeping on she started jumping on the bed as hard as she could._

_BJ was sleeping so close to the edge that her jumping caused him to fall off, landing with a thud he yelled, "What the hell." He then looked up and fixed Sammy with a glare._

"_Your daddy said to come and wake you up, it's time for breakfast." Sammy said smiling while she landed Indian style on the bed._

"_Did he tell you to wake me up that way too?" _

"_I was going to even if he didn't" Sammy giggled. _

"_Oh, Yeah, you think that's funny?" Sammy nodded her head still giggling when BJ got up and started to tickle her._

_She started laughing so hard that BJ decided to stop so she wouldn't pee on his bed._

"_Tell him I'll be down in a few."_

"_All right." Sammy said still laughing. She got up and left the room._

_When she came out of BJ's room she ran into Mia._

"_Sorry,"_

"_It's ok. I heard you guys laughing in there, was he being nice?" Mia asked as they walked down the stairs._

"_Yeah, which rooms are Uncle Nicks and Tony's?" Sammy asked looking at the four rooms upstairs._

"_That's Tony's and that's Dom and Bella's room." Mia said pointing them out._

"_Thanks."_

"_Sure, see you down there soon." Mia said and then made her way down stairs and into the kitchen._

_Sammy made her way to the room Mia said was Tony's and knocked on the door._

"_Yeah?" Tony yelled form his room._

"_Can I come in" Sammy asked politely._

"_I guess." Tony answered. Sammy opened the door and smiled at him._

"_Uncle Brian said to tell you that breakfast will be ready soon to come down stairs."_

"_Thanks." Tony said smiling at her._

"_Sure." With that she went to get her Uncle Nick._

_She knocked on the door and a woman answered her._

"_Come in" Bella answered upon seeing whom it was she decided to address her and see how she was handling the news. "Hey sweetheart, how are you handling things?"_

"_I don't really understand why she left. I don't know what to think. I just want to get through the day." Sammy said softly._

"_I understand where you are coming from with that. I think everyone here except BJ and Tony has lost a parent. It really doesn't get any better, I think it just gets easier," Bella's said pulling a now crying Sammy into her arms._

_They stayed like this for a few moments. Dom came into the room from the attached bathroom. Once he saw Sammy crying his heart shattered. Here was such a small child having to deal with this. Dom started to cry as he joined them on the bed._

"_Sammy Baby Girl…" Dom started but couldn't finish. Her big brown eyes looked up at him and it just made him crack. He pulled her into his arms and held her as close as possible. _

"_I'm going to go make sure they save you guys some breakfast. Did you need anything else?" Bella asked softly as she kissed Sammy's head and the Dom's forehead. _

"_No we'll be down soon. Just make sure they save some." Dom said capturing her lips. Then he whispered a soft, "thanks." Bella nodded in response and left them alone._

"_Baby Girl, I am so sorry, I know this is probably not all real to you yet, and I know it hurts. When you need something or want to talk, cuddle or what ever let me know. I am here for you as much as anyone else on this team, everyone here is one big family and will help." Dom said softly._

"_Where are we going to live now?"_

"_Here, with me and everyone."_

"_I want to live with you no matter what."_

"_Sure thing kid. Now let's go get some pancakes._

_A.N. well never done this down here, but hey first for everything. Thank you very much to Stacey and Cheer, you guys totally rock. This chapter would have never happened without you all. I still don't own anything. Sorry that's just the way it goes… let me know what you all think…. Thanks so much for the reviews._


	17. Emotions and Happiness

Dom and Sammy made their way down the stairs to join everyone else at the breakfast table. No on really said anything, they just sat and ate in silence.

"Brian we need to talk." Dom said in a 'this can't wait' tone.

"Sure lead the way." Brian said getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

They made their way out side and into the garage where the charger was.

"I am still pissed that you told them that with out me. That was something we should have done together. Now Sammy expressed to me that she wanted to live with me no matter what, so I am going to nicely ask you for the sake of not splitting them up, will you let Jennifer live here to? You of course can take her for weeks or weekends, but let this be her permanent and stable home."

"You call this stable? Jennifer has told me that she wants to live with me. She is going to give me the chance to do what I should have done when she was 4. I am sure Mia and I will be here for a while if that is still ok with you. Once we get things all taken car of I would like to get a house close to here. I know taking Mia away from her family isn't something that I could or would do, but we do need to get our own house and start a family that includes both our kids."

"I don't like the idea of that, but if Mia agrees then I will honor her wishes. Since you are going to take Jennifer I think it would be best for Sammy to be with her if you will have her that is."

"Of course, what ever she decides she is always more then welcome with us."

With that understanding they shook hands and went back inside to join the team. Everyone was watching a movie. Dom made his way to the side of the couch that Bella was sitting on he picked her up and placed her on his lap as he sat down.

Brian did pretty much the same thing with Mia.

"Uncle Nick." Sammy said as Vince was changing the movie.

"Yeah sweetie."

"Mom was going to take us to the zoo today, can you take us?"

"Sammy, what are you thinking? Mom just died and you want to go have fun?" Jennifer yelled and then stormed out of the house.

Sammy started to cry at this. Dom pulled her into his lap while whispering comforting words to her.

"I'll be back," Brian said getting up.

"Let me do it." Bella stood and went out back.

Walking towards the familiar sound of Dom's punching bag taking a beating, she found Jennifer.

"Let me tape up your hands. Come here." Bella stated while pulling out the supplies for her secreat stash. The guys like the open wounds, Bella didn't, so she kept this here for her.

"Why you have and not my dad or Uncle Nick?"

"I'm going to let your rudeness slide for now. I am hear cause they would yell at you for making her cry and being so mean." Bella said taking her right hand and wrapping it.

"What are you going to yell at me for?" Jen asked while handing over her left hand.

"I'm not, I know that's not what you need. All done, have at it." Bella said pointing to the very, very well used bag.

"what do you know about what I need?"

"I know what it's like to lose a mom at your age. I was 11 when my mom died in a car accident much the same way as yours. The difference is my mom was driving drunk. She killed 2 people and left a 12 year old girl with no family." Bella said as silent tears fell down her face. It had been a long time since she thought about that.

"I didn't know." Jen said softly.

"Most don't. Dom is the only one that knows was drunk and no one knows that Gabby was that girl."

"You guys became friends?"

"Yeah after she realized I was all she had. My dad took her in."

Silence fell over them as Jennifer gave the bag a very good work out. She was huffing and puffing and sweat was dripping down her when she was done.

"Now I will say that your sister has no idea what to think. She doesn't fully understand. Let her be happy while she can. It will hit her some day, could be soon, could be latter, but she will need you when it does."

"What about me I need some one too, who do I get?"

"Jennifer look at me… There are 10 people in this house that love you and will do anything to make sure you are happy and cared for. I am however here when ever and for what ever."

"You like dancing? Like hip hop?" Jen asked while flipping on the radio that was out by the bag.

"Ballet or just club style?" Bella asked seeing the CD she put in.

"Performance, kind of like Save the last dance, but less prissy stuff."

"Did it for 6 years 7 days a week. I still go once in a while. You dance?" Bella questioned her getting to know her a little more and now having something she could share with her.

"I did. I don't think I will anymore."

"Why you say that?"

"My mom gave up a lot to make sure I could dance, I can't ask my dad to do that. Mom shouldn't have and I don't want him to have to."

"How much is it?"

"A lot."

"How much?"

"With the discount they were giving me, it was 200 a month."

"Where you dance at?"

"Rienfield studios. It was the best that we could afford. Mom didn't want to ask Uncle Nick for more money."

Bella pulled out her cell phone and called a phone number that she has on speed dial.

"Hey chica, it's Bella, how's it going?"

"Not bad woman long ass time no talk."

"I know, I know, things have been rough. You still have a class at 2?"

"Sure all ages and skills. You going to join us?"

"I might, keep 2 spots open. 1 for the scholarship."

"Sure things see you later."

"Thanks." With that they hung up.

"Go get cleaned up and we will go grab you some clothes on the way. Hurry or we wont have time."

Jennifer ran into the house and to the nearest bathroom. Bella followed her in.

"Dom, Brian can I talk with you guys in the kitchen." Bella asked from the doorway.

They got up and meet her in the kitchen sitting around the table.

"What's up?" Brian asked first.

"She likes to dance and doesn't want to ask you to pay for it and never mentioned wanting a better school because she didn't want you to have to pay for it." Bella said looking at Brian and then Dom.

"And?" Dom questioned feeling there was more to it.

"I some times dance at the Jazz affair. I know the owner. I have talked with her and got Jen a chance in the scholarship tryouts this after noon. All she would have to do in return is help a few times a week with the younger kids."

"Why wouldn't she tell us?"

"She didn't want you to have to pay for it. If she's as good as a dancer as she is on that bag out there she'll get the scholarship, if not I'll pay for it myself. Let her have this please."

"She can do what ever she wants. I'll cover it." Brian said softly.

"Don't worry about that. She dances at the 2nd best school in California, she'll get the scholarship. I'll set up her schedule and make sure she gets there just let us have this time."

"Go for it. Take the RX-7 so I can work on your car this after noon when the shop is slow."

"No, close the shop. Take Sammy out. No working on cars got me?" Bella said sternly.

"Fine."

"Jen you ready?" Bella yelled.

"Right here. Dad can I go out with her today?"

"Sure thing monkey, Take this and get what you want and need." Brian said handing her his credit card.

"I can't take this." Jennifer said trying to hand it back to him.

"One thing you need to learn chica is when one of the guys hands you their credit card and tells you to get what you want you go for it."

"Thank you." Jen told her dad.

"Now it's 12:45, we need to eat, get some clothes and get to our 2 o'clock class. Let's get out of here. Dom keys." Bella said smirking.

"What if I need to go some where?"

"Fine Leon can I take the skyline?" Bella yelled.

"Sure keys are hanging up in there." He yelled back from the living room.

"I don't get how you can talk him out of his car. You guys have fun, be careful and get clothes for both you and Sammy." Brian said hugging Jen.

"We have stuff."

"I don't know when anyone will be ready to go there. I'll have Mia take Sammy shopping so just worry about you." Dom said softly.

"All right see you guys later." Bella said as she grabbed the keys and started to walk out to the car.

They got into Leon's skyline and went shopping. They ate lunch at the mall and then drove to the dance studio. When they arrived outside Jen finally piped up.

"This some joke?"

"What?" Bella asked not sure what she was talking about.

"This is the Jazz affair."

"I still don't see your problem."

"This is the best school in California."

"And we have a 2 o'clock scholarship tryout. Let's get going." With that Bella got out of the car leaving no more room for argument.

Walking into the elaborate studio Jennifer was mesmerized. She dreamed about this place. She was looking at everything everywhere while she followed Bella to an area that said Employee's only.

"Gabriella." Bella yelled kind of.

"B'ellanna?"

"One and only."

"You made it. How are you doing?"

"Told you I'd come. I've been better, but ok yourself?"

"Looking for some help with my 4 pm class you interested?"

"No, but maybe Jen is. Jennifer meet Gabby the owner and lead instructor, Gabby this is my niece Jennifer."

"Nice to meet you." Jen said politely. Looking at Bella with a kind of shocked expression. Bella nodded her head knowing that she had realized this was the girl she was talking about.

"So you dance before?" Gabby asked Jennifer.

"Yes at Rienfield, since I was 3."

"Not bad you like teaching younger kids?"

"Depending on their age, but yes."

"Well this is 6-9 year olds. How about we get started and see what you got." Gabby said in kind of a challenging way.

They walked into the main studio where 18 other people were.

"Bella," some of the kids said out loud.

"Hey guys."

"All right everyone, as you all know today is going to be the try outs for scholarships. We also have a visiter from Riemfield, every one welcome Jen."

Everyone clapped and said welcome.

"Now here are the music selections available, when you know what you want let me know. We will do this by volunteers. You have 15 minutes to prepare." Gabby said handing them all a list of music.

"Bella do you know if Leon has "hot" by Nelly in his car?"

"I don't know, but I have it in my bag over there."

"Ma'am?" Jen raised her hand and waited.

"Call me Gabby, what's up?"

"Can I dance to something off the list if I have the CD?"

"Sure."

"I'll go first if that's all right."

"You bet."

Everyone took their time to dry run what they were going to do, Jen just sat their and watched everyone, she danced to Hot in all of her competitions, maybe it was wrong to do something she knew so well, but she wanted the scholarship and she knew if the other kids were smart they would do the same thing.

The main studio was set up with an area behind the dancers so parents could watch from. Jennifer never noticed the team show up.

What a sight that was. The rugged street racers in a dance studio, no one cared because when it came to the girls on the team the guys would do anything to make them happy and support them.

"You may start when ever you are ready." Gabby told her.

"Before I start, I wanted to say that this is for my mom. With out here I would never be here now. Can you start the music please." Jen said this confidently. Looking upwards she said softly to her self. "I love you mom, I hope I make you proud."

Jen got the beat and started in. She danced her heart out, putting all of her pent up emotions into it. She had the style an the moves. She was good to say the least. All the dancers were clapping to the beat and cheering her on. She felt like she was on some Broadway stage.

At the end of the song the class started to clap while standing up. The team stood and clapped as well. Jen turned around and after noticing the extra notice and the few whistles.

"Good job monkey." Brian said full of pride. Jen smiled back at him. He got to watch her dance.

Everyone one else took their turns. Bella danced just to dance. At the end 6 people were going to be awarded scholarships.

"Now you guys know with these scholarships you have to help out twice a week and dance at least 3 times a week." Everyone nodded.

"The scholarships go to Dana, Tara, Sarah, Kim, Faith and Jennifer O'Connor."

Hearing her real name for the first time since he dad left her head snapped up and she started like a deer caught in headlights.

"Me?" She questioned. At this time every one went to get changed and meet their parents. Gabby walked over to address Jen quietly.

"You have the emotions, the desire and the potential. I loved your moves. It's not like it's totally free. I need your help with my 4 pm Monday, Wednesday and Friday class. You can come dance any other day and time as long as y ou want. You have to be in 4 shows and 6 compitetions."

"We'll work out the details later." Bella interjected knowing she would say that she had to get her parents permission and they had to pay for it.

Sammy ran over to her sister once Dom put her down.

"Thank you for doing that." Sammy said as she hugged her sister tight.

"What?"

"dancing for mom. Sorry I made you mad."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I am sorry for snapping at you like that. I am here when you need me ok." Jen said looking at her sisters face.

"Mom's not coming home is she?"

"No baby she's not, but she would want us to be happy." Jen said looking at her dad and then Uncle Nick.

"Let's go out to dinner tonight." Bella whispered in Dom's ear.

"My thoughts exactly. You were good out there. Why didn't you tell me you were dancing still?"

"Cause I wanted something that was still me, not being defined by you or the street racing culture."

"I understand."

"Let's hit it guys. Last one to Cha, Cha Cha's buys." With that said everyone, but Bella left. The studio was empty and she wanted to talk with Gabby.

"You still here? I thought you guys were headed out to dinner?" Gabby asked once Bella walked into her office.

"I wanted to know if there is some one here with a financial need. Some one that puts their heart into it, but doesn't get to come as often cause of the funding."

"There is one student I can think of. She does 2 classes for me and cleans sometimes."

"Tell her that some one is going to sponsor her, that she has to make it 3 times a week and do good in competitions and shows and she will have a sponsor for all the expensive for the next 3 years. That and she has to get good school grades."

"What's this about?"

"Jen always wanted to come here, she never said anything cause she didn't want her mom to fell like she had to do it. So, either let me pay for her and give her scholarship away or let me help the other girl."

"You realize how much that is even with me giving you a discount?"

"Here's 30,000. if it's not enough let me know and I'll give you more next week."

"It's more then enough. Do you want her to know who it was from?"

"Just tell her another dance knew she could use the help and wanted to make sure she had the ability to do all that she wanted." Bella said smiling. "Did you want to join us for dinner tonight?"

"I would love to." They walked out and locked everything up.

"Sweet car, where's yours?"

"Needs some work so I took Leon's."

"He's the cute one right?"

"Sure what ever you say."

"Jersey guy?"

"That's him."

"What was that dedication all about?" Gabby asked as they got buckled in and took off.

"She lost her mom last night. Car accident." Bella said softly trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Ouch, that's rough." Gabby said thinking back in her life. They pulled into the parking lot and started for the door.

"Yeah I know what you mean. That's why me bringing her today was so important. Let's go eat. You better walk in first or else they may make you pay."

**AN Cheer this is for you. I know I have told you this update was coming and here it is just for you. Of course others can read and I would love the reviews. Let me know what you think and if you want to see something else.**

**Rana**


End file.
